Frozen InuYasha Version
by Kirara21
Summary: In the Kingdom of Arendelle lives Princess Kagome and her older brother Miroku. they were close when they were kids but something happens that might tear them apart.
1. Chapter 1: Gift or Curse

**Chapter 1: Gift or Curse**

In the kingdom of Arendelle lived Princess Kagome, she's 8 years old and already verry beautiful. Kagome was born during the harshest winter. Kagome has an older brother named Miroku. Kagome and Miroku are as close as any brother and sister could ever be.

Princess Kagome has a secret, she has the powers of Ice and Snow. Miroku loves his sister and believes that his Sisters power is a gift. Their parents are worried about Kagome's power because her powers are getting stronger every day and she sometime cant control them.

One summers night Kagome sneaks out of her room and down the hall to her brothers room. Kagome slowly opens the door and peeks her head in, looks toward her brothers bed and sees that he is sleeping. Kagome walks in and quietly closes the door behind her.

Kagome tip tose over to Miroku's bed and tries peek up over the bed "Miroku pisst Miroku" she whispered. Kagome climbed up on Miroku and started lightly pushed him "Miroku, wake up wake up wake up". Miroku stirred "Kag, get back to sleep" he said in a groggy voice.

Kagome turned around and fell on top of Miroku wile saying "I can't. The sky's awake (right hand to her head) so I'm awake (left hand to head) so we have to play" Miroku pushed her off of him and his bed saying "go play by your self Squirt".

Kagome sat there thinking, then got an idea. Kagome climbed back up on Miroku and opened one of his eyes saying "Do you want to build a snow man". Miroku smiled, then got out of bed. They raced down the hallways and the stairs "come on Miroku, come on come on come on" Kagome said to her brother. "Shhh" he replied.

They went to the ball room, Miroku closed the door. Kagome ran to the middle of the room and smiled at her brother "ready Miro". Kagome circled her hands around her hands and snow appeared between both her hands. She throw her hands in the air and the snow flew up to the ceiling and exploded then it started to snow.

Kagome looked at Miroku who was smiling with pried for his sister. "Watch this Miro" Kagome stomped her left foot on the floor and it covered with ice. Miroku started to slide on the ice. Brother and sister skated around the ball room laughing and gigging.

Miroku put the head on the snow man they were making, then they put the eye's, nose, mouth and arms. Miroku faced the snow man towards Kagome and pretended it was talking "Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs" he said with a child voice. Kagome giggled and ran up to the snow man and hugged it saying "I love you Olaf" she smiled at Miroku.

Now Kagome is using her powers to slide her, Miroku and Olaf around the ball room. They slide down a show hill. "haha tickle bunk" Kagome said wile sliding down the snow hill. Miroku throws a snow ball the his kid sister. "hey" Kagome sais, then makes a snow ball with her powers and throws to at Miroku, hitting him square in the face. And world war 3 started (LOL).

Miroku jumped from a snow hill and Kagome made another one where Miroku landed, and continued as Miroku jumped. All of a sudden Kagome slips on the ice, she looks up and sees Miroku falling. "MIROKU" Kagome shoots out a stream of snow at Miroku and it hits him in the side of his face.

Miroku falls to the ground unconscious. Kagome gets up and runs to her brother and holds him "It's ok Miroku. I got you" the ice tarts to get thicker and cover the walls coming from Kagome. "Mama Papa" Kagome yells for her parents. A streak of snow wight hair covers Miroku's head. The ice starts to cover the double doors when there is pounding at the door.

The doors are barged opened and standing there is the King and Queen. "Kagome what have you've done?" her father asked running towards her with her mother "It was an accident.. I'm sorry Miroku" The Queen picks up Miroku in her arms "he's ice cold" she sais to her husband. "I know where we have to go" he replies.

The head to the library were the King searches the books till he finds a book of legends, he takes the book out and opens it to were there is a map. The map falls to the floor, the king looks at it then takes his family to the stables were they get two horses. The Queen and Prince Miroku is on one and the King and Princess Kagome on the other. They race off to the mountains.

They reach a bare land of rock and stone with steam coming from some holes. The royals get off of their horses , Kagome is beside her father wile the Queen is holding Miroku. "Please, we need your help. It's my son" the King called out. The round boulders started to move and come towards them when the rocks turned into trolls. "It's the King" one of the rock trolls said.

A round boulder rolled up the the King and Queen and turns into an old rock troll. the rock troll said "your majesty" he gently takes hold of Kagome's hand and said "born with the powers or cursed" "Uh, born and there getting stronger" the King replied. "Come, bringer him closer" said the old rock troll.

The Queen bends down towards the troll and troll puts his hand on Miroku's head then signs "You were lucky it wasn't his heart, the heart is not so easily fixed.. But the head can be persuaded"

"Do what you must" replied the King. The old troll put his hand on Miroku's head and then pulled the memories of Kagome's powers out and changed them, then put them back into Miroku'd mind saying "I recommend we remove all Magic, even memories of Magic... But don't worry, I leave the fun... There he will be ok"

Kagome, holding onto her fathers leg saying "So he wont remember I have powers?". Her father puts his and on her back saying "If's for the best". "Listen to me Kagome.. Come" the old rock troll jesterd to Kagome to come closer and she did.

"Your power will only grow" he used his power to show an image of a young adult girl with snow and ice powers "there is beauty init" the pitcher showed the girl using magic "but also great danger" the image turned red "you must learn to controle it... Fear will be your enemy" the powers engulfed the frightened girl and the pitcher vanished. Kagome got scared and hid her face in her fathers pants.

The King put's his hand on his daughters back and said "well protect her. she'll learn to control it. I know. Till then we'll lock the gates. Reduce the staff and limit her contact with the out side world... Including Miroku"

...

Months have passed cense that night. Kagome stayed in her room all day and never let Miroku in when he came by. Miroku having no memory of his kid sisters powers, wondered why she never talked to him any more.

One morning Miroku woke up to see it snowing out side and the land covered in snow, he smiled got dressed then ran to his sisters room. He nocked for times "Keg, do you want to build a snow man?" he asked. Silence. "Come on Squirt lets go and play... I never see you any more, come out the door... It's like you've gone away".

Silence. Miroku bowed his head in sadness and thought 'we use to be, best buddy's... And know were not, I wish she would tell me why'. Miroku straitened up and nocked again and said "Do you want to build a snow man Keg... It's only gotta be a snowman sis". "Go away Miroku" was Kagome's reply from inside her room. Miroku face went sad "Ok, by Keg" and he walked away.

A few days later Kagome is sitting on her window seat looking out at the town by the castle, she puts her hands on the window and it instantly started to freeze over with ice. Kagome gasped and held her hands away, she looked at her hands 'why is this happening to me' she thought.

That night her father gave her a pair of gloves. "Here Kagome the gloves will help" he said, help her put on the gloves. "see conceal it" "Don't feal it" Kagome replied, then at the same time they said "don't let it show".

A few years down the rode, Miroku nocked on Kagome's door again "Do you want to build a snowman Squirt or ride our bikes around the halls... I think some compony is over due... I started to talk to the pantings on the walls" he go no answer.

Later that night the King and Queen are in Kagome's room trying to help her to control her powers. "I'm scared. There getting stronger" Kagome said in a frightened voice. "calm down Kagome. Getting upset only makes it worse. Calm down" said her father, slowly going towards his daughter. "No don't touch me" Kagome said, backing up. Seeing the sad looks on her parents faces she adds "I don't want to hurt you".

The next day Prince InuYasha of the Shikon kingdom arrived. He and Miroku are best friends and Inu comes to visit Miroku every so often (he dose not know about Kagome's powers). "It's nice to see you InuYasha" Miroku greeted his friend. They grabbed at each-others elbows and shook (it was there own hand shake) "same to you Miroku" InuYasha replied.

That night they are in the library playing checkers. "So Miro, how has it been going with your sister" Inu asked. Miroku sighed as he moved one of his peaces "the same as every day Yash... I don't know why she would shut me out like this. Every time I go to talk to her, she ether dose not answer me or tells me to go away... I asked my parents if they knew why but they say that they do not know"

Inu kills three of Miroku's peaces then sais "I fell sorry for you Miro.. Do you want me to try and talk to her?" "No thanks Yash" answered Miroku, then he killed for of Inu's peaces and said "King me" and they played till it was time for bed.

Another few years has passed Kagome is 15 and Miroku 17. Miroku stops at Kagome's door but then just keeps walking to his parent's room not knocking this time. He walk into his parents room and hugs his mom then shakes his dads hand saying "see ya's in three weeks".

Just before the King and Queen leave the castle to go to the ships they are in the front entrance to the castle. Kagome is with them, she curtsy and said "do you have to go". Her parents smile at her and the King said "you'll be fine Kagome".

That day the King and Queen left. On their return to Arendelle their ship got caught in a hurricane and sunk with them still on it, only a few crew men survived. The King and Queen were never found.

Two weeks after the ship sunk the King and Queen were pronounced dead. Their bodies never found. Miroku slowly walked down the hallways of the castle towards Kagome's room. He nocks on the door "Kagome... Please I know your in there, people are asking were you've been. They say have courage, and I'm trying to... I'm right out here for you, just let me in... We only have eachother, it's just you and me Kagome"

he turns around and slides his back down the door saying "what are we gonna do?". He sits there and sings"Do you want to build a snow man?" then closes his eyes. In with Kagome, she is sitting on the floor against her door. She's trying not to cry but then hides her head in her nees and lets her sadness take over. Ice is all around her and there is snow but is frozen in the air like a stund silence.

* * *

**There you have it. the first chapter of Frozen InuYasha Style. Not everything in this story is going to be esacly like the Disney movie Frozen. I hope that yous like it.**


	2. Chapter 2: Magic Unleashed

**Chapter 2: Magic U****nleashed**

_**Three Years Later**_

Today is a big day for Arendelle cause today there were will be a new King. Everyone in the kingdom is getting ready, decorations are hung all around Shikon City. Ships from other kingdoms are coming in for the big day. One of the ships comes from Azeroth with King InuTashio, Queen Izayoi and Prince InuYasha.

"welcome to Arendelle your majesty's" said Marcus, he is standing at the docks welcoming everyone from the ships to the kingdom. "Thankyou" said Queen Izayoi. They walked over to the gates, waiting for them to open.

"I can't wait to see the new King and Princess" said one of the towns people to his friend beside him "we will finally have a new ruler" agreed the friend.

* * *

"Kagome" a young girl sais as she gently pushes on Kagome who is still in bed. She groans and covers her head with her blanket. "come on Kagome, it's time to get up" the young girl continued to gently push on Kag.

"Sango, leave me alone" Kagome said from under her pillow. "Kagome you have to get up, and get ready". Kagome pokes her head out from under her pillow, she has major bed head. "ready for what?" she asks. "your brothers coronation of corse".

Kagome lays her head back on her pillow with her eyes closed "my brothers coronation". Kagome then shoots up in bed and looks at her dress "It's coronation day?" "yep and we need to get you ready". Sango is Kagome's personal servant, but they are more like friends. Kagome sheared everything with Sango but she did not tell Sango about her powers.

* * *

Miroku is starring out his window as the coronation guests arrive, he has shoulder length hair that is layered, he is wearing a wight blowse with a dark blue vest, black pants, dark blue boots and a fancy black coat was draped on his bed. He takes a deep breath "today is the day I become King" he sais to him self. 'dad, mom I wish yous could be here to see this day' he thinks to him self.

He walks over to a portrait of his father on his coronation day, he is smiling and holding out in his right hand was a beautiful golden scepter with diamonds on it and in the other hand was a golden ball with diamonds on it. On the stand in front of Miroku had the same scepter and ball, he piked them up and looked at his fathers portrait.

There was a nock at the door "your highness, it's almost time". Miroku put down the scepter and ball, he put on his fancy coat, walked over to the door. He took a deep breath and opened the door then said "Tell the guards to open the gates", then he walked towards the balcony looking towards the gates.

* * *

Kagome looked at herself in the mirror, she wore a beautiful forest green sleeveless dress with silver designs all over, forest green gloves with silver and black shoes. Her hair was done up fancy (like Elsa's hair at her coronation), and a beautiful tiara on top. "you look beautiful Princess Kagome" said Sango. "Thank you Sango, can you please excuse me for a moment" replied Kagome. "Of corse Kagome" Sango said, then walked out.

Kagome walked over to her huge window singing softly "Don't let them in, don't let them see" , took off her cloves looking out and saw the gates open and people walk through "Be the good girl you always have to be". Kagome takes a deep breath "Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know..." she touches her window, snow and ice started to cover the window, Kagome quickly pulled her hand back and the snow and ice disappeared. "Make one wrong move and everyone will know"

Kagome put her gloves back on then walked over to her door "it's just for today" she sais to herself then opened the door and walked out.

* * *

The church was beautifully decorated, the pews were filled with royals from across the world. Miroku stood facing the priest, Kagome stood to the right of him and two steps back. Kagome looked around at everybody that was there _'Conceal it, don't feel it, don't let it show'_ she kept repeating in her head.

Kagome then saw a man with long silver hair, dog ears and amber eyes, they locked gazes. Kagome got a slight blush and quickly brought her attention back to her brother's coronation.

Miroku took a deep breath then picked up the coronation scepter and ball then faced everyone behind him. The priest sais "Sehm hon HELL-drr IN-um HELL-gum AYG-num ok krund ee THES-um HELL- gah STAHTH, ehk teh frahm FUR-ear U- thear... King Miroku of Arendelle". "King Miroku of Arendelle" Everyone repeated.

* * *

Later that night in the ball room everyone from the church was gathered by the throne. a man in fine clothing stood off to the left of the throne, outstretch his arm saying "King Miroku of Arendelle". King Miroku walked to the middle of the throne and looked out.

The man outstretch his other arm saying "Princess Kagome of Arendelle" Princess Kagome walked foreword and stood abit away from Miroku. The man jested for Kagome to stand by Miroku. Kagome walked closer till she was two feet away from Miroku.

Everyone clapped, then started to talk to one another. Kagome looked at Miroku then turned. Miroku looked at his sister for the first time in years "Hey" he said to her. Kagome turned to Miroku "Hay" she replied back.

"You look beautiful" "thanks... You look handsome" Miroku smiled "I know, the ladies cant keep them selves off of me" Kagome laughed at her brother "still stroking womans bottoms dear brother?" Kagome said so only Miroku could hear. Miroku held his hands up in defence "hey, I can not help it that my hand is cursed" "Miroku, it's your personality that's cursed" Miroku gave his sister a hurt look and put his and over his heart "Kagome, do you rilly think that way about me" they both giggled.

Brother and sister looks out at the celebration. People are dancing and having a grand time. "So this is what a party looks like" said Kagome. "Its warmer that I thought" said Miroku "and what is that amazing smell" both brother and sister closes their eyes, inhaled and said at the same time "Chocolate" they open their eyes and laugh.

Kagome looks back out at the party. Miroku looks at Kagome. he wants to say so much, but he can't think of where to start. Just as he finds her way, A man with long black ebony hair and blood red eyes stepped up to them "your highness, I am Lord Naraku the Duke of Weselton" he bowed. Miroku bowed back "Welcome to Arendelle Lord Naraku"

Miroku then jesterd to Kagome "this is my sister Princess Kagome" Naraku bowed before Kagome and Kagome bowed back. "Princess Kagome. You look quite beautiful this evening" Naraku said. "Thank you Lord Naraku. And thanks for coming to my brothers coronation" replied Kagome.

"it is an honor to be here your majesties. If it would be alright would you do me the honor of dancing with me Princess Kagome" Naraku asked. "it is kind of you to ask Lord Naraku but I must decline, its been awhile cense me and my brother talked to eachother" Kagome replied back. "why don't you go and dance Kagome, I'll be ok here" Miroku said to his sister.

Naraku held out his hand to Kagome. Kagome looked at her brother then sighned and took Lord Naraku's hand. When they reached the middle of the dance floor Naraku started doing this weird dance, Kagome tries to make the best of it.

Naraku grabs Kagome's hand and accidentally steps on Kagome's foot. "Ow, ow" "Sorry about that" Naraku apologizes. "It's ok" replied Kagome. "it's so great to have the gates open. Why did they shut them in the first place? Do you know the reason? Hmm?" Naraku asks Kagome.

Kagome feals worried and a bit scared but dose not show it "my parents never talked to me about why they had the gates closed" Kagome replied. She knew that Naraku was a demon and would be-able to tell if she way lying by her scent so she only partly told him the truth. Her parents rilly never talked to her about why the gates were closed.

"Hmm, I guess not" Naraku sais, then he dips Kagome back. Miroku peeks through the crowd, can barely hold in his laughter. Kagome shoots Miroku help-me looks.

After the music stoped and another melody started Kagome was able to escape from Naraku, she limps back to Miroku. "well he was sprightly" Miroku said to Kagome once she got close enough. Rubbing her sore feet Kagome replies "Especially for a man in heels".

Miroku stifles a laugh and asks "Are you ok, squirt?" "Miroku if you call me squirt one more time, i will..." Kagome said in a playful voice, letting her threat hang there. Miroku smerked "is that a threat I hear dear sister, remember I am the King now" "you may be the King dear brother but I can still whoop your but, have you forgotten about the time you got covered in mud from head to toe" Kagome smerked.

They were playing out side and Miroku kept on calling het squirt so Kagome pushed him into a mud puddle, Miroku was covered in mud but Kagome did not even have a speck of mud on her. Miroku and Kagome laughed. "I missed this, I wish it could be like this forever" Miroku said, a smile on his face. "me too" Kagome replies sincerely, she then notices the white streak in his hair and has a flashback of the night when everything went wrong.

_Miroku jumped from a snow hill and Kagome made another one where Miroku landed, and continued as Miroku jumped. All of a sudden Kagome slips on the ice, she looks up and sees Miroku falling. "MIROKU" Kagome shoots out a stream of snow at Miroku and it accidentally hits him in the side of his head. Miroku tumbles down a snowbank and lands, unconscious._

Kagome turns away from Miroku "But it can't" she sais. "Why not? If-" Miroku starts but is interrupted by Kagome "It just can't" Miroku's smile drops, they stand there till Marcus comes forward "Your majesty's may I introduce King William and Queen Suzuki of Japan and their son Prince Hojo" Miroku and Kagome bowed before them "King William, Queen Suzuki and Prince Hojo thank you for coming" Miroku sais, hiding his sadness.

"It was a pleasure to be here King Miroku, thank you for having us" replies Queen Suzuki. "your welcome, this is my sister Princess Kagome" Miroku introduced. "It is nice to meet you Princess Kagome" "likewise Queen Suzuki" Kagome replied "If yous will excuse me for a moment" Kagome walks away.

Moving through the crowed Kagome gets bumped by a bowing man's butt. She falls. Just before she hits the floor, a hand catches her hand and pulls her up "are you alright" said a man with a stong masculine voice.

Kagome looks up and sees a man with long silver hair, dog ears and amber eyes "yes, thank you for your help" Kagome replies, with a slight blush. "that's good, I'm Prince InuYasha of Azeroth" InuYasha bowed formerly. Kagome recognise's him from the coronation ceremony and that he is Miroku's best friend 'so he is InuYasha, Miroku's friend that visits every few months'. Kagome realizes that she is staring at InuYasha and hasn't replied to him "I am Princess Kagome of Arendelle" Kagome bows formerly back.

InuYasha smiles "so your Miroku's kid sister" Kagome smiles back "and your Miroku's best friend". InuYasha's smile widens "Miroku has told me alot about you" "rilly like what?" asks Kagome. "well he's told me that you are verry strong willed, confidante, forgiving, you can be a bit stubborn, verry loving, it's hard to get you angry. Miroku said if you do get angry then the bust thing to do is run" Kagome stared at InuYasha for a second before craking up laughing.

Miroku was still with King William &amp; Queen Suzuki, he heard Kagome Laughing and looked towards her ans smiled 'that's the first time I heard her laugh in a long time' he thought to him self then went back to his conversation.

Back with Kagome, she starts to calm down "So Miro said that, did he?" InuYasha smiled "yea, he also told me about the time when you painted the throne" "hey, i was only three" Kagome said in a playful/defence voice. "well did Miro tell you about the time he almost burnt down this castle?" Kagome asked. InuYasha gives a shocked face and asks "he what" Kagome smiles "well it happened when Miroku was 8..."

* * *

"So what do you thing King Miroku, do we have an arrangement" asked King William. "well what you purposed is a good arrangement but if it's ok with you, I would like some more time to think about it before I make my decision" answered Miroku. "Of corse you can. It is a big decision to make. Take the time you need and let us know when you have made your choice" "I will King William"

After King William and his wife left Miroku was deep in thought 'it would be good for the kingdom, but I don't know if I should do it'. Miroku started to pase and bumps into someone. "Hey" sais a female voice.

Miroku looks down to see a young woman with long black hair, brown eyes wearing a dark blue gown with beaded work around the waist. "I'm so sorry, it's my fault" Miroku helped the girl up "are you ok, miss" "yea, i'll be ok" said the girl. "you sher" Miroku asked. The girl looked at the man who bumped into her and said "yes, i'll be fine. I'm Princess Kikyo of Shikon"

Miroku bowed formally and said "I'm King Miroku of Arendelle". Kikyo stared at Miroku "your the king" she said in disbelief, realizing what she just said she quickly apologizes "I'm so sorry you majesty. I just didn't think that the new King of Arendelle would be your age" Miroku smiles "It's ok, Princess Kikyo and please just call me Miroku" Kikyo smiles "ok Miroku, then you must call me Kikyo"

Miroku holds out his hand saying "well then Kikyo, will you do me the honer of dancing with me?" "I would love to" answers Kikyo.

* * *

"-and Miroku fell face first into a pile of horse manure" Kagome said laughing. InuYasha was also laughing his head off, when he calmed down a bit he asked "did you help him" Kagome couldn't talk all she did was shake her head no. InuYasha stared at her "you just stud there?" still laughing Kagome maneged to say "I couldn't because I was laughing to hard" InuYasha shook his head. "what, it's not like you wouldn't have laugh too" InuYasha thought about it then started laughing again.

Kagome noticed Miroku with a young girl about his age dancing with him "oh no" InuYasha looked where Kagome was looking "what... It's just Miroku dancing with some girl" Kagome glanced at Inu "Do you know my brother?" "Uh yea, Miroku is my friend" "watch his hand" Kagome said pointing to her brothers left hand that was touching Kikyo's back.

Inu looks "yea and?" "don't you know my brother is a bit of a womanizer" InuYasha ked "of-corse Miroku is a pervert, what about it?" all of a sudden they see Miroku's hand slowly inching it's way towards Kikyo's butt "and he gets slapped in 3" Kag started "2" Inu continued then at the same time they said "1" and...

Nothing happened, Kagome and InuYasha just staired wide eye "she didn't slap him" Kagome said in disbelief. "that's a shocker" replies InuYasha. "yea" answers Kagome.

* * *

Later Miroku and Kikyo are standing by some windows in the ballroom "I often walked around the castle when I was a kid" said Miroku. "so you were often by yourself?" Kikyo asked. "well my parent's were often busy ruling Arendelle, and InuYasha would visit every few months"

Before Kikyo could ask about his sister Miroku asked "would you like to visit the royal gardens?" Kikyo smiled "I'd love to". Miroku took Kikyo's hand and led her to the gardens at the back of the castle.

It was a cloudless night and the stars shined brightly, Miroku smiled, he loved looking at the stars. It always brought back memories of him and Kagome laying on the ground looking at the stars. They would try to find pitchers in the stars, they did this till they fell asleep and would be caught red handed the next morning by their parents.

Kikyo looked at Miroku noticing he was lost in thought, she was going to ask him what he was thing till she saw a wight streak in his hair like the color of snow and asked "what's that" wile pointing at the streak.

Miroku broke out of his thoughts and saw what Kikyo was pointing at "I was born with it" he replied. Kikyo smiled "I like it". Miroku and Kikyo walked through the gardens till they reached a bench and decided to sit for awhile, they talked about their life's.

"Okay wait, wait. So you have how many brothers?" Miroku asked. "Twelve older brothers. Three of them pretended I was invisible... literally...for two years" Kikyo said. "That's horrible" replied Miroku. Kikyo smiled "It's what brothers do."

Miroku gave a sad smile "...And sisters. Kagome and I were really close when we were little." he looks away "But then, one day she just shut me out, and I never knew why." Kikyo took Miroku's hand "I would never shut you out Miroku" Miroku smiles "is it alright if I say something crazy" Kikyo returns the smile and sais "I love crazy"

Miroku stands "most of my life felt like a series of doors in my face" he looked at Kikyo "then today I met you" "I know what you mean Miroku. All my life I have been searching for a place to call my own" They start to walk away from the gardens, holding hands. "I have never felt like this before" Miroku saids. "I know what you mean Miroku... I think I might be falling for you" Kikyo replied shily.

Miroku looks at Kikyo, his eyes shining "don't fall you might hurt your self" he cracks a smile. Kikyo burst out laughing. Miroku's hand sild down to Kikyo's butt but Kikyo stoped his hand "you are quite a pervert, arnt you your majesty" Kikyo said playfully. Miroku holds up his hands in defence "hey what can I say my hand his cursed" Kikyo laughs again.

* * *

"Please tell me you didn't do that" Kagome asked, wile trying to hold in her laughter. InuYasha smiles "I did do it, Uncle Sesshoumaru's tail was pink for three moths". (I decided to make Sesshoumaru, Inu's uncle insted of brother) Kagome swatted him "that was mean" "for a year I never stayed in the same room as him" "why" "he would always give me this evil look that scared the hell out of me" InuYasha shivered. "did you leave him alone after that"

Inu smerked "heck no, when he was asleep I would play more tricks on him" Kagome just shook her head "how'd you become future King of Azeroth I'll never know". A hand taps Kagome's shoulder and she turns to look at the man "excuse me" said a young man, who lightly touched Kagome's shoulder. Kagome turned to see a young man with dark brown hair and grey eyes.

Kagome bows "yes Prince Hojo" "would you like to dance?" Hojo asked, not noticing InuYasha beside her. Kagome was going to say no but didn't want to ruin the party by not dancing with the son of one of Arendelle's biggest partners in trade "I would love to, would you excuse me Prince InuYasha" replies Kagome first to Hojo then Inu.

"Of-corse, see you later" replies InuYasha, before they leave Kagome sais to InuYasha "I'll be back, I want to hear more of you delinquent days" she smiles, Inu smiles back, he watches Hojo dance with Kagome. _'Keh, pansy'_ (a little jealousy ya think)

* * *

Miroku and Kikyo are on top of the castle's roof looking at the shooting stars "I's so crazy Miroku" "what" "how fast we got along, and the way we finish eachother's..." "sandwiches" Miroku replies. Kikyo smiles "hey that's what I was going to say".

They walked to the bridge by the river that flows throw the streets of the town "I never met someone who thinks so much like me" they both say at the same time. "Jinx" "jinx again"

Miroku bows "would you care to dance with me milady". Kikyo smiled and curtseyed "I would love to" they danced elegantly on the bridge. Later Miroku chased Kikyo around the town "Miroku stop" Kikyo said wile laughing and running away from Miroku.

Miroku took Kikyo to the top of a waterfall that overlooked the town, you could see the castle and it was a beautiful sight. "oh Miroku it's so beautiful" was all Kikyo said. Miroku smiled "I know, me and Kagome use to always come up here when we were kids". They continued to look out at the castle till Miroku looked at Kikyo and said "Can I say something crazy?" Kikyo giggled.

Miroku got in-front of Kikyo and stand on one knee "Will you merry me?" Kikyo gasped in surprise and said "Can I just say something even crazier?... Yes"

* * *

Kagome was twirled around by Hojo then she put her hand on his shoulder, she had to admit he was a good dancer. "you look verry pretty Kagome" Hojo said. "Thankyou Hojo, you look quite handsome your self" replied Kagome. After an hour of dancing with Hojo, Kagome went to find InuYasha.

She saw her brother talking with Hojo's parents, he brother shook hands with King William. "I wonder what their talking about" Kagome wondered. Just as she noticed InuYasha her brother called her "Kagome can you come here for a minute?"

Kagome walked over to Miroku, the girl he was dancing with was beside him holding his hand. "yes Miroku" Miroku lightly pulls Kikyo's hand and said "Kagome I would like to introduce Princess Kikyo of Shikon" Kagome gives a polite but reserved curtsey "it's nice to meet you Princess Kikyo" "Same here Princess Kagome" Kikyo curtsy's back.

Miroku smiles and sais "I would like you to be the first to know of my and Kikyo's Marriage" Kagome gives a surprised look "Marriage?" "Yes" Miroku sais happily, thinking Kagome was happy for him. "I'm sorry, I'm confused" Kagome sais.

"Well, we haven't worked out all the details ourselves. We'll need a few days to plan the ceremony. Of course we'll have soup, roast, and ice cream and then..." Miroku started to say "Wha.." was all Kagome could say. "we already have enough people to attend. Oh would your twelve brothers be-able to make it here in a week" Miroku asks Kikyo. "Twelve?" sais Kagome, a little scared.

Kikyo smiles at Miroku "It will take them about two at the most" "then I think we should have the weeding in two and a half weeks. If that's ok with you Kikyo" "Of corse" Kagome just stairs at Miroku in shock "yous just met" she sais" Miroku looks at Kagome "I know but as soon as I looked at Kikyo, I knew she was the one' he sais, then ads "maybe we could have a double wedding" "What?"

Miroku smiles "that's the other thing I wanted to talk to you about. King William and Queen Suzuki had purposed that if you and their son Prince Hojo got married that we would have a permanent partner ship and they would give us 10% of their kingdoms yearly income and a few mansions in there kingdom"

Kagome just stairs at her brother in disbelief "I barely know Hojo and you want me to marry him" "I know you surprised Kagome, but I know you will love him in time" "Miroku I spent a few hours with Hojo and all I feel for him is friendship, I don't like Hojo in that way"

"OK I understand that you need time. Hojo can stay here for a few months and yous can get to know eachother better" Miroku said. Kagome just couldn't belive her brother. "your not listening to me Miroku. I don't want to nor will I ever Merry Hojo" "Kagome I know you never liked arrange Marriages but this Merger is good for Arendelle" "Oh so know it's a merger" Kagome sais angry.

"Kagome, it's not like that" "oh I know exactly what it is like, you are still mad at me for ignoring you for ten years so your trying to get back at me" "Kagome it's not like that. Dad and Mom..." "DON'T tell me what Dad and Mom would do Miroku, I know for a fact that they would never force me to merry someone I don't love. You may want to merry someone that you just met but I will never merry Hojo"

"Kagome, I love Kikyo. It's true love" Miroku sais a bit upset. Kagome signs, still angry/scared "Miroku what do you know about true love" " More than you. All you know how to do is shut people out" Miroku sais defensively/hurt. Kagome looks at her brother tears threatening to fall from her face "Miroku if you want to merry Princess Kikyo then merry her but leave my life alone"

Kagome turns around and starts to walk away. She notice InuYasha, he smiles up stops when he sees her face. "Kagome wait" Miroku calls after her, when Kagome is halfway to the doors leading out of the ballroom Miroku grabs her left hand and her glove comes off. Kagome gasps, SPINS around and reaches for the glove in panic "Give me my glove".

Miroku holds the glove away "Kagome, please. Please. I can't live like this anymore" he sais desperately. Kagome fights the tears threatening to fall and sais weakly "...Then I'll leave." Kagome sees Miroku's hurt face. It's too much. She can't hold it in. She turns and rushes away.

Heartbroken Miroku sais "...What did I ever do to you?!" The party goes silent as everyone watches the the two siblings. Kagome trying to hold in her power "Enough, Miroku." she sais. Miroku then sais a bit loudly "No. Why? Why do you shut me out?! Why do you shut the world out?! What are you so afraid of?!"

Turning around Kagome sais in a demanding voice "I said, enough!" Ice shoots from Kagome's left hand, spikes grow across the floor in an half circle! Guests cry out in shock and back away. Lord Naraku looks at Kagome with hate "...Sorcery. I knew there was something dubious going on here."

Kagome backs up against the double doors looks around at the guests, the fear on their faces. She saw InuYasha, he didn't look afraid just shocked. Kagome then looked at Miroku and how shocked he was. "Kagome" Whispered Miroku. Kagome's hand searched for the door knob, when she found it she opened the door and ran out.

Kagome bursts out into the courtyard, the citizens that were there cheered. "Princess Kagome" "Long live the royal family" was some of the things the citizens said. Kagome ducks through the crowd, holding her bare hand. A man bowed infount of Kagome "Princess". Kagome stops in front of a woman holding a baby "Princess are you all right?".

Kagome backs away from the baby. She knocks into the fountain, grabs its edge. The waters freeze at her touch. GASPS of shock and fear sweep over the crowd. Naraku burst through the doors with two of his men "there she is! Stop her!" he pointed at Kagome. Kagome sais to Naraku fearfully "Please, just stay away from me. Stay away!" Magic accidentally shoots from her hand and turns the staircase into ice. Naraku and his men fell.

Naraku looks up and points at Kagome "Monster... Monster!" The crowd panics, the woman holds onto her baby protectively and backs away. A snowstorm begins. Elsa runs just as Miroku runs out of the palace doors, carrying the glove "Kagome!" Kikyo follows closely behind him.

Kagome runs out of the gates and down to the water's edge. The shoreline freezes under her feet. Miroku calls to her from the gates "Kagome! Wait, please!" Kagome glances back at Miroku, but turns away. She tentatively steps out onto the fjord. It freezes instantly. She breaks into a run, as the water freezes over with each step.

"Kagome, stop!" Miroku rushes out onto the fjord ice, slips, falls. "Miroku!" Kikyo rushes to Miroku 's side. Miroku looks out at Kagome as she runs across the water and reaches the far shore. She doesn't look back. She just scrambles into the mountains. All Miroku could say was "No". Kikyo sais in a shocked voice "Look... The fjord." Miroku looks as the ice spreads out until the entire fjord is frozen, locking the ships in place.

* * *

Snow falls all around. Miroku and Kikyo move through the panicking crowd. "Snow? It's...snow...in July." sais one of the panicking people. "...Are you all right?" Kikyo asks as she walks behind Miroku. Miroku sais "No" still in shock. "Did you know?" "No."

Nearby, Naraku flutters about in fright. "Look! It's snowing! It's snowing! The Princess has cursed this land! She must be stopped!" he then sais to him men "You have to go after her."

Miroku rushes up to the Naraku "Wait, no!" Naraku looks at Miroku accusingly "You! Is there sorcery in you, too? Are you a monster, too?" "No. No. I'm completely ordinary." Kikyo the sais "That's right he is..." realizing how that sounds "...in the best way." Miroku smiles at Kikyo then sais to Naraku "...And my sister's not a monster."

"She nearly killed me." Naraku sais angrily "You slipped on ice." Kikyo said back "Her ice!" was Naraku's replies. Miroku then sais to everyone "It was an accident. She was scared. She didn't mean it. She didn't mean any of this... Tonight was my fault. I pushed her. So I'm the one that needs to go after her."

"Yes. Fine. Do." Naraku sais. Kikyo surprised "What?". Miroku sais to the Royal Handler "Bring me my horse, please." Kikyo holds onto Miroku's arm "Miroku, no. It's too dangerous." Miroku places his hand on Kikyo's hand and said "Kagome's not dangerous. I'll bring her back, and I'll make this right."

The Royal Handler brings Miroku his horse and a cloak. Kikyo then sais "I'm coming with you." "No, I need you here to take care of Arendelle." She sees the desperation in his eyes. "...On my honor."

He throws on the cloak and hops right onto the horse and sais to the crowd "I leave Princess Kikyo in charge!" InuYasha comes foreword "I'm coming with you Miroku" "No InuYasha, stay here" "in all do respect, your not my King, Miroku. Your my friend and I can help. I'm a demon, I may be half but my cence of smell is just as good. I know Kagome's sent. I can help" Miroku smiles "thank you"

Sango then comes forward "I'm coming to" "No Sango. I am you King and I order you to stay here" "Miroku I am more that Kagome's servant. I'm her best friend. I know Kagome" Miroku looks at Sango "Did you know about Kagome's powers?" "no I didn't. Kagome always wore her gloves when I saw her. Please Miroku, when yous find Kagome, she might not want to talk to yous. If so I might be able to help"

Miroku continues to stair at Sango the sais "OK you can come also" he makes room for Sango on the horse. "It's ok Miroku I can ride Kilala. KILALA" Sango sais to Miroku then yells for her demon cat.

A small demon cat with light yellow fur and black marking on her two tails, legs and ears runs towards her and transforms into a gigantic cat, Sango jumps on. Kikyo sais to Miroku "Are you sure you can trust her? I don't want you getting hurt." "She's my sister; she would never hurt me." Miroku sais to her then snaps the reins and rides out with Sango on Kilala and InuYasha running beside him. Kikyo watches after him.

* * *

The snow picks up and starts to come down hard in a blizzard. Pushing through the blizzard...lose the way...then well above the snow-line, a small figure climbs the highest peak of the northern moutans. It's Kagome. Finally, she stops, looks around. Catches her breath and sings...

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_

_Not a footprint to be seen_

Starts walking Again

_A kingdom far away,_

_And it looks like I'm the Princess._

She stops at the words 'I'm the Princess'

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_

_Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried!_

She crosses her arms at 'heaven knows I tried' then continues walking.

_Don't let them in, don't let them see_

_Be the good girl you always have to be_

_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_

_Well, now they_

Takes off her glove and throws it into the air

_know!_

_Let it go, let it go_

Kagome lets snow flakes come out of her left hand then her right

_Can't hold it back anymore_

Creates a snowman that looks like the one she and Miroku made as kids

_Let it go, let it go_

_Turn away and slam the door!_

Lets more snow out of her hands and into the sky, maks the snow fall.

_I don't care_

Blows snow to her right with her hands

_What they're going to say_

Then to her left

_Let the storm rage on,_

_The cold never bothered me anyway!_

Kagome continues to walk. She takes of her cloak that she took befor leaving the castle.

_It's funny how some distance_

_Makes everything seem small_

Kagome walks backwards

_And the fears that once controlled me_

_Can't get to me at all!_

Turns back around and runs close to the edge.

_It's time to see what I can do_

_To test the limits and break through_

She shoots streams of snow towards the edge and made a small staircase.

_No right, no wrong, no rules for me_

_I'm FREE!_

Runs to the stairs, steps on the first step and it instantly turns to ice.

_Let it go, let it go_

_I am one with the wind and sky_

_Let it go, let it go_

_You'll never see me cry!_

Kagome stretches out her hands and runs up the steps make the stairs longer and reached the top of the side of the moutan.

_Here I stand_

_And here I'll stay_

_Let the storm rage on!_

Kagome runs to the middle and stomps her right foot on the snowy ground and a gigantic ice snowflake appeared. She lifts her hands into the air and the ice snowflake started to rise and an Ice palace started to form.

_My power flurries through the air into the ground_

In the Ice Palace Kagome dances, her right hand moves around and designs appear on the walls, then the ground. The gigantic Ice snowflake is illuminated.

_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around_

Beautiful ice designs clime the walls.

_And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast_

A gigantic chandelier made of ice appears.

_I'm never going back,_

_The past is in the past!_

Kagome takes off her teara and throws it away.

_Let it go, let it go_

Kagome pulls at her hair and the french braid falls down her back and she has the braid fall down her left shoulder.

_And I'll rise like the break of dawn_

Kagome has ice cover her dress and it climes up making a ruffle dress with a sweetheart neckline, and sleeveless.

_Let it go, let it go_

_That perfect girl is gone!_

Kagome walks towards the balcony.

_Here I stand_

_In the light of day_

Kagome stops at the railing.

_Let the storm rage on,_

_The cold never bothered me anyway!_

She turns around and walks back inside her new home. The doors shutting behind her and her old life.

* * *

**Finally i got this chapter done. I hope yous liked it. Please let me know what use think by reviewing this chapter. and please let me know if uses see any spelling mistakes by messaging me. Thank You.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Search

**Chapter 3: The Search**

"KAGOME" Miroku yelled, from on top of his horse. The entire kingdom is covered in three feet of snow. It had stoped snowing at dawn, Miroku, Sango and InuYasha have been searching for Kagome cense they left the castle. "Kagome, it's me, Miroku" he waits for an answer, nothing.

"I'm sorry Kagome. I didn't mean to make you freeze the summer" Miroku struggles to get his horse through the snow wile saying to him self "Of course, none of this would have happened if she'd just told me her secret" a branch breaks and scares the horse, the horse reared up and Miroku fell into the snow.

"Miroku!" Sango and InuYasha rushed towards Miroku. "Are you ok, Miro?" asked InuYasha. Miroku saw his horse run off towards the castle. "Ya, I'm ok" Miroku grabs onto a branch of a leaning conifer, tries to pull himself to his feet, but the tree snaps upright and releases all its snow onto him. Groans.

As night falls Miroku walks by InuYasha and Sango, Kilala is in Sango's arms asleep. They struggle through the snow looking for shelter "Snow, it had to be snow, she couldn't have had tr-tr-tropical magic that covered the f-f-fjords in white sand and warm..." Miroku starts but stops when he sees smoke in the distant "Fire!".

Miroku takes a step foreword and tumbles down a hill and lands with a crash in an icy stream at the bottom. "MIROKU" screamed Sango, she and InuYasha rushes down the hill to Miroku. InuYasha helps his friend up "Miroku are you ok?" Sango asked, worry in her voice. "Yea, it's just a little water" he replies.

"Come on Miroku, we need to get you inside before you freeze" InuYasha sais. They walk up to a shop, Sango shakes the snow off a sign and reads "Wandering Oaken's Trading Post" Snow drops off a smaller sign. She reads it, happily. "Ooh! And sauna"

They walk inside and looks around, seeing only summer supplies. "Hoo hoo." They turns to see a bright-faced fellow sitting low behind the counter, fingers tapping tip to tip. Oaken sais "Big summer blow out. Half off swimming suits, clogs, and a sun balm of my own invention, yah?"

"Oh, great. But for know do you have winter close and boots?" asked Miroku. Oaken justers towards a wall saying "That would be in our winter department." The winter department contains three outfits, rope, a pick ax, and three pair of boots. The group walks over and picks up the outfits and boots and takes them to the counter. "I was wondering has a young woman come by here, the Princess perhaps?" Miroku asked.

"Only one's crazy enough to be out in this storm is you three" The front door suddenly blows open and in walks a mass of a man covered in ice and snow. "You and this fellow... Hoo hoo. Big summer blow out." The man walks over to Sango, sais in her face "Carrots" "Huh?" "Behind you" Sango looks behind her and sees some Carrots "Oh" she moves out of the way and the man grabs a bunch of carrots, tosses them on the counter, then moves through the place, gathering other supplies.

Oaken sais to the man "A real howler in July, yah? Where ever could it be coming from?" "The North Mountain." replies the man. "North Mountain" Miroku sais to himself. The man brings his supplies to the counter. Oaken counts on his fingertips. "That'll be forty" a little shocked the man replies "Forty? No, ten" Oaken replies in a sweet as pie voice "Oh dear, that's no good. See these are from our winter stock, where supply and demand have a big problem."

"You want to talk about a supply and demand problem? I sell ice for a living" The man motions out the window, where we see the blocks of ice on his sled, covered in snow. "Ooh, that's a rough business to be in right now. I mean, that is really..." Miroku starts, the man shoots him a nasty look and Miroku stops.

"Still forty. But I will throw in a visit to Oaken's sauna." Oaken waves towards a door "Hoo hoo! Hi, family." Everyone turn to see a naked family waving through the window of the steaming sauna. "Hoo hoo!" the family replies.

The man turns back to Oaken "...Ten's all I got. Help me out." "Ok" Oaken moves the supplies over and jesters to the carrots "Ten will get you this and no more." The man is getting upset. Miroku sais to the man "Sorry for bothering you, but can you tell me one thing; what was happening on the North Mountain? Did it seem magical?"

The man pulls down his scarf and his hat with it revealing a handsome young man with sky blue eyes, long black hair tied up in a high pont tail and pointed ears revealing him as a demon. He gives Miroku a firm answer "Yes! Now, back up while I deal with this crook here." the demon points to Oaken.

Oaken stands up, revealing his seven-foot stature and asks "What did you call me?". The demon looks surprised at the man who looked smaller when he was sitting. Oaken grabs the demon and troughs him over the shoulders and stomps out, holding the demon with one arm.

"Okay. Okay, I'm- Ow! Whoa!" sais the demon. Oaken throws the demon, who face-plants in the snow. "Bye bye." Oaken slams the door.

"Koga, are you ok?" asks a young female wolf demon. Koga sits up "Ya, I'm ok Ayame". A reindeer walks over and, POOF. A young fox demon appears, the fox demon searches Koga's pockets "No Shippo, I didn't get your carrots." Shippo huffs. Koga turns away and sees something. He points to a dilapidated barn. "But I did find us a place to sleep. And it's free."

...

The group stands watching Oaken and all his great height as he squeezes behind the counter and sits down low again. "I'm sorry about this violence. I will add a quart of lutefisk, so we'll have good feelings. Just the outfit's and boots, yah?" Miroku looks between Koga's supplies and the door. "Umm"

...

In the barn Koga, Ayame and Shippo now unfrozen relax in a bed of hey. Ayame tucks Shippo in for the night "Do you think summer will com back Ayame?" Shippo asks in a tired voice. "yes Shippo, summer will come back" Ayame answered "know get to sleep" "but I'm not sleepy" Shippo sais and yawns.

Koga smiles "If you go to bed then I will sing you a song" "Can you sing me Reindeer's are Better then People?" Shippo asked, cuddling in the hey. "Of corse" Koga replies. Koga gets his guitar and lays back in the hey and starts singing.

_Reindeer's are better than people_

_Sven, Don't you think that's true?_

_"Yeah, people will beat you_

_&amp; curse you &amp; cheat you._

_Everyone of em's bad, except you"_

_Oh, thanks, Buddy._

_But people smell better than Reindeer's_

_Sven, Don't you think I'm right?_

_"That's once again true_

_For all except you"_

_You got me_

_Let's call it a night_

_"Good night"_

_Don't let the frostbite_

_Bite_

The door opens and in walks in Miroku, InuYasha and Sango. They are know in their new winter close. "Nice duet" said Sango. Koga, Ayame and Shippo all sit's up with a start. Koga recognizes them from Oaken's "Oh, it's just you. What do you want?"

Miroku steps forward and sais "I want you to take us up the North Mountain". Koga stairs at him then sais "I don't take people places." He lays back down, closes his eyes. "Let me rephrase that..." A sack of supplies lands in Koga's lap "Umph." He sits up. Looks in the bag.

Miroku has a determined look "Take us up the North Mountain" Koga eyes him. He clearly doesn't take orders. "Look, I know how to stop this winter." Miroku sais after a few minuets.

Koga considers, lies back down, pulls his hat over his eyes. "We leave at dawn... And you forgot the carrots for Shippo." A bag of carrots hits Koga in the face "Ugh!". Miroku has a serous look and sais "We leave now. Right now." Miroku and his friends walk out side.

Annoyed, Koga offers Shippo a carrot. Shippo has a bite. Then Koga has a bite, contemplating. Ayame packs up their belongings, witch isn't much. Koga looks at her "Your just going to help them?" he asks. "Well he did buy the supplies for us and he did say he knows how to stop this winter. Witch means we will still have our ice business" Koga stands up and hugs his mate "ok, I'll take them". Ayame smiles and kisses Koga. Shippo eyes widen and runs out saying "eeeeewwwww cutties"

...

Shippo transformed into a reindeer races, top speed, up a narrow cliff, pulling the sled, which skids precariously. Koga mans the reins, Ayame sits beside him, Miroku, InuYasha and Sango are siting behind Koga and Ayame, Kilala is on Sango's lap.

Koga looks behind him at Miroku then turns his eyes back to the front "So tell me, what made your sister go all ice-crazy?" "Well, it's my fault. I got engaged, and I arranged a marriage for Kagome. The King and Queen of Japan said if Kagome and their son got married they would give Arendelle 10% of their kingdom's yearly income.." Miroku started saying, Koga then interrupted "Wait, you were going to get your sister to marry someone she did not know?"

Not entirely listening to Koga, Miroku said "Yeah. Anyway, I got mad and so she got mad and then she tried to walk away, and I grabbed her glove-" Koga turns to Miroku "Hold on. You are telling me that you were going to force your sister to merry someone she dosn't love" Miroku staired at him "I was doing what I thought was best and royalty have been doing arranged marriages for centry's"

"did you even think about how your sister might act. Scratch that, did you even talk to your sister before you made the arrangement" "Well no" "I under stand that royalty have been doing arranged marriages for a long time, but you could have talked to your sister about it before saying yes to the King and Queen of Japan"

Miroku signed "your right, I should have talked to Kagome first. I was so happy that Kikyo said yes to marrying me that i wasn't thinking strait" Koga smerked "first crush?" he asked. "no, first love. Kikyo &amp; I are getting married" answered Miroku.

"What's her last name?" Koga asked. "...Of Shikon?" "What's her favorite food?" "sandwitches" "Best friend's name?" "Probably Marry" "Eye color?" "Beautiful" "foot size?" "Foot size doesn't matter" "Have you had a meal with her yet? What if you hate the way she eats? What if you hate they way she treats your people?" "What do you mean?" "Well, some rich people. And I don't mean anything mean about it but some rich people don't treat comembers nicely"

Miroku stairs at Koga and sais "Excuse me, she's a Princess" "I didn't mean anything by it, its just some people are like that" "Look it doesn't matter; it's true love" "Doesn't sound like true love" "what, are you some kind of love expert" Koga thought for a sec "Well no, but I do not what it is to be in love. I remember when I first met Ayame. The way I acted. And I know how people look when they are in love"

"Oh rilly" Miroku sais, not believing him. Shippo stops and looks around, hearing something. "Shhh, stop talking" Koga said, looking around. "Excuse me?"Miroku replied, getting upset. Ayame clamped a hand around Miroku's mouth "Shhh, listen"

Kilala wakes with a start and growls. Koga stands, looks into the dark woods surrounding them. Sensing something behind them, he holds up his lantern. Its light reflects off...EYES. Several. "Shippo go... GO" Shippo started running as fast as he could. Sango looked back "What are they?". "Wolves" was Koga's replies

Flashes of white dart through the woods. Koga grabs a torch and lights it. "what do we do?" Miroku asked. "I've got this, just don't fall off" "I can help" said Miroku, "No" replies Koga. "Why?" "Because I don't trust your judgment" "Excuse me"

A wolf jumps at them, but Koga kicks it off. "Who marries someone they just met?" he asked. Sango getting angry grabs Koga's guitar swings it right at his head. Koga screams, as she...BAM!...swings past him and knocks a wolf away.

Just then Koga is yanked off the sled by another wolf. The torch goes flying. Ayame catches it, shocked and yells "KOGA". Koga grabs onto a loose rope hanging from the back of the sled and holds on for dear life as he's dragged behind. A wolf jumps on Koga and bites his shoulder "OW", Koga manages to knock the wolf off of him.

InuYasha grabs the torch from Ayame and lights a blanket "DUCK" InuYasha throws the flaming blanket right at Koga. He ducks. The blanket hits the wolves. "You almost set me on fire!" Koga said. InuYasha reached out a hand and Koga grabbed it "But I didn't" was Inu's replie.

Shippo looks ahead and his eye's widen "Guy's LOOK". Everyone looks ahead and sees a massive gorge ahead. "What do we do?" asked Miroku. "Jump" replies Koga. Kilala jumps into the air and transforms, Sango hops on her back then reaches her arm out to Miroku "Get on", Miroku grabs her hand and climes on Kilala's back.

"Get ready to jump Shippo" said Koga as he cuts the harness from the sled then tosses Ayame on Shippo's back. "Shippo, jump". Shippo umps the gorge with Ayame on his back. Kilala fly's across with Sango and Miroku on her back. Koga and InuYasha goes flying off behind them, still on the sled. Ayame and Shippo land safely on the other side of the gorge.

Koga's sled starts to lose momentum about a third of the way. He and InuYasha jumps. InuYasha lands safely wile Koga slams into the snowy edge of the cliff. Hanging by his hands, he looks down to see his sled hit the ground far below and burst into flames.

Koga said in a shocked/sadness voice "...But I just paid it off." Suddenly, he starts to slip. He claws at the loose snow, but it's clearly hopeless. He's going down. "Uh-oh. No, no, no." To make matters worse, an AXE comes flying right at his face. "AH! NO, NO, NO!" The axe slams into the snow, inches from his nose.

"Grab on" calls Miroku. Koga grabs on. The axe is tied to a rope, then wrapped around Shippo (still in his reindeer form). Miroku and Ayame pull Koga to safety. Koga rolls onto his back, exhausted. Miroku peeks down at the burning sled. "Whoa... I'll replace your sled and everything in it." Koga groans. Ayame helps Koga up "are you ok?" she asked. "yea, I'm ok" he replies.

As dawn aproches the group walks on a narrow rim of a mountain. As they step out of the thick trees, Miroku catches sight of something far below. "the Kingdom" he sais. You can see Shikon City covered in ice and snow, and if goes all across Arendelle. "It's completely frozen." Koga sais, in a shocked voice.

"...But it'll be fine. Kagome will thaw it" Miroku sais. Koga looks over at Miroku and asks "Will she?". "...Yeah. Now come on. This way to the North Mountain?" Miroku sais, a little uncertain. Pointing strait ahead. "More like this way." Koga points towards a perilously mighty mountain.

* * *

**finally****, i was able to update this story. sorry for taking so long. PLEASE review.**


	4. Chapter 4: Meet Olaf

**Chapter 4: Meet Olaf**

Miroku, Sango, InuYasha, Koga, Ayame and Shippo (still a reindeer) walk beneath frozen willows. The hanging branches glisten like Christmas lights. Shippo knocks them with his antlers. They tinkle like chimes.

Sango looks around in wonder and sais "I never knew winter could be so beautiful." Suddenly, a voice comes in from nowhere. "YEAH...It really is beautiful, isn't it? But it's so white." Everyone looks around for the source of the rambling. "You know, how about a little color? Must we bleach the joy out of it all? I'm thinking like maybe some crimson, chartreuse..."

In the meantime, a nose-less snowman, wanders up behind them. "How `bout yellow-no, not yellow. Yellow and snow? Brrrr...no go." He stops between Miroku and Sango. Everyone looks down at him. How did he get there? He suddenly looks up at Sango. "Am I right?"

Sango SCREAMS! Reflexes take over and she kicks the snowman's head, sending it flying off his body and into Miroku's arms. The snowman sais cheery, to Miroku "Hi!"

"You're creepy." Miroku tosses the head back to Sango and they commence A GAME of hot potato. "I don't want it!" "Backatchya!"

"Please don't drop me." sais the snowman as his head is being tossed around. "Don't!" "Come on, it's just a head." "No!" the snowman's body runs at Sango, arms waving. "All right, we got off to a bad start."

"Ew, ew, the body!" Sango slams the snowman's head back on the body, upside down. The snow man smiles happily, then looks confused. "Wait, what am I looking at right

now? Why are you hanging off the earth like a bat?"

"...Okay. Wait one second." Sango sais as she kneels in front of the snowman and rights his head. "Oooh! Thank you!" "You're welcome." "Now I'm perfect." She looks over his innocent face, gets an idea. "Well, almost." She digs into Koga's satchel, holds up a carrot just as the snowman turns toward her. The carrot accidentally slams all the way through his head.

"Woo! Head rush!" sais snowman. "Oh! Too hard. I'm sorry! I-I, I was just... Are you okay?" Sango sais apologetically. The snowman sees a tiny piece of carrot sticking out between his eyes. He lights up. "Are you kidding me? I am wonderful! I've always wanted a nose." he going cross-eyed to look at his tiny nose "So cute. It's like a little baby unicorn."

Sango reaches behind the snowman to the bulk of the carrot sticking out the back of his head, and pushes it forward. "What? Hey! Whoa." the snowman seeing his now big nose "Oh, I love it even more! Hah..." he looks around at everyone and continues "All right, let's start this thing over. Hi everyone. I'm Olaf. And I like warm hugs."

Olaf opens his arms wide to Sango. Miroku looks at Olaf as a memory starts coming back to him. It takes him a moment to place it, but then he does. "Olaf?..." Olaf looks at Miroku with his arms opened to him. Miroku smiles "That's right, Olaf."

"And you are?" sais Olaf. "Oh, um...I'm Miroku." " who's the funky-looking donkey over there?" Olaf asks. "That's Shippo." Answers Sango. "Uh-huh. And who's the reindeer?" "...Shippo." Sango sais again, confused. Olaf looks from InuYasha to Shippo, confused. "Oh. They're-oh, okay... Makes things easier for me. Who's the wolf's"

"I'm Ayame and this is Koga" Ayame sais. "and I'm Sango" sais Sango. Miroku sais to Olaf "Olaf, did Kagome build you?". looking at Miroku "Yeah. Why?" Curious, InuYasha takes one of Olaf's twig arms off, studies it. It seems to be moving in sync with his other arm.

"Do you know where she is?" Miroku asks. Still studding Olaf's arm "Fascinating...".

Not noticing what InuYasha is doing to his arm, he sais to Miroku "Yeah. Why?" "Do you think you could show us the way?" "Yeah. Why?" Inu bends Olaf's arm "How does this work?"

Olaf's dismembered arm slaps InuYasha across the face, Olaf puts his arm back on saying "Stop it, Shippo. Trying to focus here." he then sais to Miroku "Yeah, why?". InuYasha answers "I'll tell you why. We need Kagome to bring back summer."

Olaf is shocked "Summer?" sinking into wistfulness "Oh, I don't know why but I've always loved the idea of summer, and sun, and all things hot." a little surprised, InuYasha sais "Really? I'm guessing you don't have much experience with heat."

"Nope. But sometimes I like to close my eyes and imagine what it'd be like when summer does come." In a dream like state Olaf starts to sing.

_Bees'll buzz, kids'll blow dandelion fuzz  
And I'll be doing whatever snow does  
In summer  
A drink in my hand, my snow up against the burning sand  
Prob'ly getting gorgeously tanned  
In summer_

I'll finally see a summer breeze blow away a winter storm  
And find out what happens to solid water when it gets warm  
And I can't wait to see what my buddies all think of me  
Just imagine how much cooler I'll be  
In summer

Da da, da doo, ah, bah, bah, bah, bah, bah, boo  
The hot and the cold are both so intense  
Put 'em together, it just makes sense  
Ratdadat, dadadadoo  
Winter's a good time to stay in and cuddle  
But put me in summer and I'll be a happy snowman

InuYasha sais in a smug voice "I'm gonna tell him" Sango hits his arm and whispers "Don't you dare"

_When life gets rough I like to hold onto my dreams  
Of relaxing in the summer sun, just letting off steam  
Oh, the sky will be blue, and you guys'll be there too  
When I finally do what frozen things do  
In summer  
In summer!_

After Olaf finishes his song, He then straightens up and smiles. "So, come on! Kagome's this way. Let's go bring back summer!" Olaf grabs Sango's hand and pulls her along up the mountain. Laughing Sango sais "I'm coming!"

Shippo hops along, happily following them, with Miroku, Ayame and Koga behind him. InuYasha watches all of them like they're nuts. "Somebody's got to tell him." Shaking his head, InuYasha follows the group.

...

**Hi, sorry for taking so long with the chapter. I know there is not much difference with the original scean when Anna and Kiristoff meets Olaf. I might update some of the chapters later.**

**And I don't know when the next chapter will be posted because this summer I will be at the cottage almost all season, I promise to try and get as much done as I can.**

**Hope you's enjoyed this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5: Snow Princess

**Chapter 5: Snow Princess**

A layer of solid ice coats everything. People huddle around weak fires. Anxiety runs high amongst the villagers and guests. Two citizens are fighting over a woodpile. "No. No. You've got the bark facing down. The bark needs to be face-up." "Bark down is drier." "Bark up." "Bark down." "Bark up." A young boy sneaks up behind the arguing men and takes some wood, then runs to his mother.

Like a light in the dark, Kikyo moves through the crowd. "Cloak. Does anyone need a cloak?" Kikyo passes out cloaks to everyone "Arendelle is indebted to you, Your Highness." sais a middle aged woman. "The castle is open. There's soup and hot glögg in the Great Hall." Kikyo hands the stack of cloaks to a guard. "Here. Pass these out."

Just then the Duke approaches Kikyo. "Princess Kikyo, are we just expected to sit here and freeze while you give away all of Arendelle's tradable goods?". Standing tall and confident Kikyo replies "Princess Anna has given her orders and-" "And that's another thing; has it dawned on you that your King may be conspiring with a wicked sorceress to destroy us all?"

Kikyo's nice eyes turn to threatening slits. "Do not question the King. He left me in charge, and I will not hesitate to protect Arendelle from Treason." Flabbergasted and offended Naraku replies "Treason?!"

Suddenly they hear the alarmed whinny of a horse. A palace horse comes bucking and kicking into the city square. Kikyo grabs its reins "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa, boy. Easy. Easy." she sais.

A panicked citizen sais "that's King Miroku's horse. What happened to him? Where is he?" Kikyo steadies the horse, looks up at the mountain. She sees all the panicked faces of the kingdom looking to her.

"...King Miroku is in trouble." she called out "I need volunteers to go with me to find him!" Volunteers, some from Arendelle, some from other lands, rush up to offer their services. "I volunteer two men, my Lady!" Naraku said, then quietly to his men he sais "Be prepared for anything, and should you encounter the Princess, you are to put an end to this winter. Do you understand?" His two thugs sneer.

* * *

Miroku, Sango, Kilala, InuYasha, Koga, Ayame &amp; Shippo, and Olaf move through hostile terrain. Wind-swept icicles face horizontal. Koga then asks Miroku "So how exactly are you planning to stop this weather?" confidently Miroku replies "Oh, I am gonna talk to my sister."

"That's your plan? My ice business is riding on you talking to your sister." "Ya" Koga, so stunned by Miroku's casual plan, doesn't look where he's going and ends up with an ice-spike to the nose. He stops short, GULP, moves carefully around the spike. "So you're not at all afraid of her?"

"Why would I be?" Miroku replies. Oblivious to what they are talking about Olaf sais "Yeah. I bet Elsa's the nicest, gentlest, warmest person ever." Olaf backs right into an icicle. It runs through his torso. "Oh, look at that. I've been impaled." He laughs it off.

"So how much farther to the north mountain?" Sango asked. "Not much farther, we should be there by mid-day" Koga replies.

A wile later the group ends up at a dead end. The face of the mountain goes straight up. "What now?" asks Sango, Kilala sleeping in her arms. Koga looks around, sighs. Digs in his rucksack. "...It's too steep, even for a demon. I've only got one rope, and you guys don't know how to climb mountains."

"Says who?" replies Miroku. Shippo nudges Koga, who looks up to see Miroku trying to climb the cliff's flat face. Looking at Miroku like he's ridiculous and sais "What are you doing?" Straining to reach a rock up on the mountain he replies "...I'm going to see my sister."

"You're going to kill yourself." Koga watches Miroku searching for footholds and hand-holds. "I wouldn't put my foot there." Miroku slips "You're distracting me." slips again. "Or there. How do you know Kagome even wants to see you?"

Ignoring Koga, Miroku slowly climes the steep mountain. "You know, most people who disappear into the mountains want to be alone." continuing his clime, Miroku replies "Nobody wants to be alone. Except maybe you-" "I'm not alone... I have Ayame and Shippo"

Miroku kicks a foot above his head to catch a foot hold. "What ever" Miroku then slips and starts to fall. "MIROKU" Sango yells, just before InuYasha could jump, Sango is on Kilala's back and they catch Miroku before he hits the ground.

After getting down to the ground Sango hits Miroku aside his head "OW, what was that for". Getting angry Sango replies "for scarring me half to death, you could have died falling from that height" "I was trying to get to Kagome" "Well all you had to do is ask to ride Kilala and you could have gotten up there safely"

Olaf looks at Sango to Miroku and sais "you two fight like an old married couple". Sango's furry evaporated and she staired wide eyed at Miroku, blushed then turnd away "I don't love Miroku like that, and besides right now I'm more worried about Kagggg... HENTAI" Sango screamed and slapped Miroku across the face leaving a nice red hand print. "OF ALL THE TIME TO GROPE ME THIS IS THE WORST TIME" Sango screamed at Miroku.

Miroku slowly backed away in fear, "I'm sorry Sango" "YOUR SORRY, OH ILL MAKE SHER YOUR SORRY" just as Sango was about to attack a terrified Miroku, InuYasha held her off "Sango right now we need to find Kagome and get her to bring back summer. Once Kagome has brought back summer then you can kill Miroku. Ok" Sango thought about it, then relaxed "fine, Miroku lives". Miroku relaxes. "...fore now" Sango finished.

Olaf steps out from behind a rock and waves to InuYasha. "Hey, Shippo? Not sure if this is going to solve the problem, but I found a staircase that leads exactly where you want to go." relived Miroku walks towards Olaf "Thankyou Olaf"

Everyone walks around the side of the mountain and they see Kagome's elegant ice palace. "Whoa." sais Sango. Everyone looks at the ice palace in awe. "Now that's ice. I might cry." Koga sais in awe.

"Go ahead. I won't judge." sais Sango. Everyone follows Miroku up the steps. Shippo tries to follow (in his reindeer form). His hooves slip out. He scrambles but can't get traction. Koga runs to his aide. "All right, take it easy. I gotcha." Koga settles Sven back down the stairs and pats him.

"You stay right here, buddy." Shippo puffs to his original form and complains "why do I have to stay here?" "because your a kid and the princess has powers that we don't understand yet"

Shippo huffs, folds his arms and plops down in the snow. Koga climbs the stairs, admiring the ice details. "...Flawless. Miroku arrives at the door. Hesitates. "...Knock..." replies Olaf. He doesn't. "Just knock..." still no knocking, Olaf sais to InuYasha "Why isn't he knocking...? Do you think he knows how to knock?"

Miroku finally knocks. The sound echoes inside. The ice doors slide open. "Ha. It opened. That's a first." just before going in Miroku turns to everyone "can yous wait out here?"

"What?" asks Koga. "I need to talk to Kagome alone. If too many people are around she might get scared" Miroku replies. InuYasha stairs at Miroku in the eyes "you sher?" "yes" "Ok" Koga getting a little upset sais "But, it's a palace made of ice. Ice is my life."

"Bye." Olaf waves to everyone then starts to head inside. Miroku stops him. "You too, Olaf." "Me?" "Just give us a minute." "Okay." As Miroku walks inside. Olaf starts counting. "One...two..." Koga joins in. "Three...four..."

Miroku walks into a great foyer. The place is beautiful, but also eerie. "Kagome? It's me...Miroku?!" He slips. Steadies himself.

"Miroku?" Kagome steps out of the shadows onto a balcony. She sees Miroku, looks to him longingly. Miroku can't help but be struck by Kagome's beauty. "Kagome, you look different... It's a good different... And this place is amazing."

A little cautious but being polite she replies "Thank you, I never knew what I was capable of." Miroku starts to climb the stairs. "...I'm so sorry about what happened. If I'd known-" Kagome backs up, away from Miroku.

"No, it's okay. You don't have to apologize... But you should probably go, please." "But I just got here." "...You belong in Arendelle." "So do you." Miroku takes another step up. Kagome backs up more. "No, I belong here. Alone. Where I can be who I am without hurting anybody." "...Actually, about that-"

"_58...59...60_." Looking towards the door where the voice is coming from Kagome sais "Wait. What is that?" Olaf comes running in the front door. He waves. "Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs." Shocked, Kagome sais "Olaf?"

Olaf stops beside Miroku, looks up at Kagome, intimidated. A little bashful Olaf sais "You built me. You remember that?" Astonished, Kagome asks "And you're alive?" looking at his stick hands Olaf replies "Um...I think so?" Miroku kneels down beside Olaf. "He's just like the one we built as kids... We were so close. We can be like that again." Kagome smiles, but then a memory returns to her.

**FLASHBACK:** "MIROKU" Kagome shoots out a stream of snow at Miroku and it accidentally hits him in the side of his head. Miroku tumbles down a snowbank and lands, unconscious.

Kagome gets up and runs to her brother and holds him "It's ok Miroku. I got you" A streak of Miroku's hair, where struck, turns white. The ice starts to get thicker and cover the walls coming from Kagome. "Mama Papa" Kagome yells for her parents.

**THE PRESENT:** Kagome's face sinks in pain. "No, we can't." Kagome turns and heads up the second story steps. "Goodbye, Miroku." "Kagome, wait-" calling back Kagome sais "I'm just trying to protect you." Kagome continues to flee. Miroku pursues.

"You don't have to protect me. I'm not afraid. Please don't shut me out again." remembering how Kagome loves to sing, Miroku starts to sing to her.

_You don't have to protect me I'm not afraid  
Please don't shut me out again,  
Please don't slam the door  
You don't have to keep your distance anymore_

_'Cause for the first time in forever_  
_I finally understand_  
_For the first time in forever_  
_We can fix this hand in hand_

_We can head down this mountain together_

Miroku reaches the top floor. Kagome walking ahead of him, scared.

_You don't have to live in fear  
'Cause for the first time in forever,  
I will be right here_

Kagome takes a deep breath and turns toward her brother

_Miroku,  
Please go back home, your life awaits  
Go enjoy the sun and open up the gates_

Miroku takes a step towards Kagome

_Yeah, but -_

Kagome holds her hands up in front of her.

_I know  
You mean well, but leave me be_

Kagome walks out onto the balcony, Miroku follows.

_Yes, I'm alone, but I'm alone and free_

She turns to Miroku and walks past him.

_Just stay away and you'll be safe from me_

Miroku starts to follow Kagome.

_Actually we're not_

Kagome quickly turns around.

_What do you mean you're not?_

Miroku stops walking.

_I get the feeling you don't know_

Kagome is getting a little worried.

_What do I not know?_

Knowing there was no easy way to tell her.

_Arendelle's in deep, deep, deep, deep snow_

Shocked, Kagome sais "What?" Miroku just decides to tell her the truth "You've kind of set off an eternal winter... everywhere". Snow starts to fall around them "Everywhere?". Miroku having complete trust in Kagome, sais "It's okay, you can just unfreeze it" Kagome is getting rilly scared, "No, I can't, I - I don't know how!"

Believing in Kagome, Miroku sais "Sure you can! I know you can!" and he starts to sing again.

_'Cause for the first time in forever,_

The falling snow is starting to turn into a blizzard. Kagome turns around and slowly walks away with Miroku following her.

_Oh I'm such a fool, I can't be free!_  
_  
[Miroku:]  
You don't have to be afraid_

_[Kagome:]  
No escape from the storm inside of me!_

[Miroku:]  
We can work this out together

_[Kagome:]  
I can't control the curse!_

Miroku is starting to get worried for his sister because the snow storm has turnd into a full blown blizzard.

_[Miroku:]  
We'll reverse the storm you've made_

Kagome turns to Miroku.

_Ohhhh, Miroku, please, you'll only make it worse!_

_[Miroku:]_  
_Don't panic_

Kagome looks at her reflection in the mirror.

_There's so much fear!_

_[Miroku:]_  
_We'll make the sun shine bright_

Kagome turns back to Miroku.

_You're not safe here!_

_[Miroku:]_  
_We can face this thing together_

_[Kagome:]  
Oh!_

_[Miroku:]_  
_We can change this winter weather_

Kagome can feel her power trying to be release and she tries to hold it in.

_AHHHHH..._

_[Miroku:]_  
_And everything will be alright..._

_[Kagome:]  
I CAN'T!_

Kagome's fear, so strong, sucks the blizzard back into her and then it bursts out, unwittingly, like a sharp snowflake. Miroku is struck right in the heart. He grasps his chest in pain and stumbles back. He falls to his knees.

Kagome gasps when she sees Miroku. Just then, Sango, InuYasha, Koga, Ayame and Olaf runs into the room. Sango and InuYasha runs to Miroku's side. "Miroku. Are you okay?" Sango asks, worried. "I'm okay... I'm fine." Miroku gets to his feet, determined to hide the pain.

Scared at seeing everyone, Kagome sais "What are yous doing here?". Sango looks at Kagome "We came here to help you Kagome, and to ask you to bring back summer". Kagome looks at Sango then to InuYasha. Just like at the ball, InuYasha did not show any fear, this time instead of seeing surprise in his eyes, she saw worrie.

"Why didn't you ever tell us that you have powers?" InuYasha asked. Kagome looks away and dose't answer. Then Miroku asks "Did mom and dad know?". Kagome looks Miroku in the eyes and nods "Yes... They knew". "why did they not tell me, how did mom and dad keep your powers a secret from everyone?"

Kagome starers at her brother with sad eyes. "Some of the castle staff knows about my powers. Mom and Dad made them promise not to tell anyone". Miroku gets upset "how could they force you to hide your magic th..." Kagome stops him "I didn t use to have to hide my magic"

Miroku stars at Kagome "What do you mean?". Not wanting to tell him but the words seem to be coming from her mouth before she could stop them "when we where kids, you knew about my powers" confused, Miroku asked "how did I know about your powers and not remember?" Kagome was about to tell Miroku the truth when she saw the wight highlight in his hair "I'm sorry Miroku"

"Sorry? What are you sorry about?" Miroku asked. "we where playing in the ballroom, you were fal..." Kagome shakes her head "It doesn't matter. You have to go" "No, I know we can figure this out together-" Miroku started to say but Kagome stopped him, saying desperately "How? What power do you have to stop this winter? To stop me?"

Miroku doesn't have the answer. Koga sees spiky ice shadows creeping down the walls. Puts a protective arm around Ayame. "I think we should go." Desperate to get Kagome back Miroku sais "No. I'm not leaving without you, Kagome."

Heartbroken but decisive Kagome sais "Yes, you are." Kagome waves her arms and builds a giant, menacing snowman. Everyone takes a step back from the giant snowman. Excited, Olaf sais "I have a brother. I'm going to call you Marshmallow"

Marshmallow picks up everyone and takes them to the front door. "Stop. Put us down!" Sango ordered the giant snowman. Olaf sais to Marshmallow "You are a lot stronger than I think you realize."

Marshmallow tosses Miroku, Sango, InuYasha, Koga and Ayame down the steps. Like a bouncer Marshmallow sais "Go away!". Ayame &amp; Koga slide past Shippo, who's got his tongue stuck to the ice railing.

"Heads up!" Olaf's head smashes into a snowbank nearby. "Olaf!" sais Sango. "Watch out for my butt!" Everyone ducks as the rest of Olaf slams into the snowbank. Marshmallow turns to go back into the castle. Incensed, Ayame tries to march back up the stairs. "It is not nice to throw people!"

Koga grabs her, pulls her back. "Ayame calm down" "Let me at him Koga, I can get him" "Woaw. Just let the snow man be" "I... Okay. I'm Calm" Ayame backs down...for a moment. Then she grabs a snowball and throws it at Marshmallow.

The tiny little ball hits Marshmallow's back, not making even the slightest dent. But it's enough to infuriate him. He ROARS. Spikes shoot out of his joints. "Uh-oh. Now you made him mad!" Koga sais to Ayame.

"...I'll distract him. You guys go." Olaf offers. Koga pushes Ayame along, everyone else follows. Shippo runs off in the opposite direction. Olaf's belly and butt fall and follow Shippo. "No, no, not you guys."

Marshmallow goes charging after Ayame, Koga and the others as Olaf's head falls and lands face down in snow. In a muffled voice Olaf sais "This just got a whole lot harder."

As the group is running from Marshmallow they leap and slide down a steep slope. They tumble to a stop at the bottom just as Marshmallow lands hard right behind them. They're off again...through a maze of conifers that sag under the weight of the snow, Marshmallow hot on their trail.

"This way!" Koga calls over his shoulder. Sango grabs a branch of a sagging trees and releases all of the snow. The tree snaps upright, knocking Marshmallow back. "Ho-ho-ho!" Miroku sais, Impressed with Sango. "I got him!"

The group burst out of the conifer forest and almost run right off a cliff. They stop short, toes on the edge. "Whoa, stop!" Koga yells. Sango looks over the cliff "It's a hundred foot drop." "It's two hundred, actuality" Koga replies.

Miroku looks at Sango "we could ride down on Kilala". "we cant Miroku. Kilala twisted her ankle when the giant snow man throw her". Everyone hears a terifiying rowar. Koga throws a rope to InuYasha "tie that around your waists" then he drops to his knees and starts digging a u-shape in the snow with a pick axe.

"What's that for?" Sango asks. "I'm digging a snow anchor." Koga replies. Not trusting him, Miroku sais "What if we fall? Two of us are human" "There's twenty feet of fresh powder down there; it'll be like landing on a pillow... Hopefully." They hear an angry ROAR coming closer.

Koga ties himself to the rope that everyone else is tied to "Okay, On three." Sango holds onto Kilala. "One..." Koga throws the remaining rope off the cliff "Two..." A huge tree flies through the air toward them. "TREE!" Sango yells then jumps off the cliff and pulls everyone with her. They hang upside down over the cliff by the rope. The rope catches their fall. "Whoa! That happened." sais Koga.

Back up top, Olaf emerges from the woods. He's a complete mess, all his body parts are in the wrong places. He huffs and puffs, struggling to run. "Ah. Ah. Man, am I out of shape." He stops. Puts his body back together in the right order.

"There we go. Hey, Sango! Shippo! Where'd ya guys go? We totally lost Marshmallow back there!" Marshmallow steps up behind Olaf. Olaf turns to face him and happily sais "Hey. We were just talking about you. All good things, all good things."

Marshmallow roars and approaches Koga's snow anchor. "NO!" Olaf jumps onto Marshmallow's leg trying to stop him, but not making much of a difference. "This is not making much of a difference!" Marshmallow flicks Olaf off his leg and right over the cliff. "WHOA!"

Olaf passes the group. "Olaf!" Sango cry's out. "Hang in there, guys!" Marshmallow starts yanking everyone up the rope. "Wait, what?" said Sango. Miroku's head hits the cliff. "Aargghh!" Miroku passes out and hangs like a rag doll. "MIROKU!" Sango yells. Marshmallow pulls them up. He roars and breathes snow all over them.

"Don't come back!" grossed out by his snow breath Ayame sais "Ugh. We won't." Ayame whips out a knife and cuts the rope. Miroku comes to just as they fall. They all SCREAM!

SLAM!. Sango opens her eyes to find herself buried up to her shoulders in the soft thick snow. She laughs. "Hey, you were right. Just like a pillow." She looks up to see Olaf's upper half hanging onto InuYasha's boots, which are sticking out of the snow. Shaking the boots Olaf sais "I can't feel my legs! I can't feel my legs!"

Suddenly, InuYasha's head pops up. He spits out snow. "Those are my legs." Olaf's bottom goes running by. "Ooh. Hey, do me a favor, grab my butt." InuYasha grabs Olaf's head and puts it on his body. "Oh, that feels better."

Shippo comes running up to the group "YOUR ALIVE" he jumps into Ayame's arms "I thought I'd never see yous again" "Its ok Shippo, were all ok" replies Ayame. Miroku goes over to help Sango, who is stuck in the snow. "Here." He lifts her out easily. "Whoa!"

Miroku looks at Sango with worrie in his eyes "You okay?" "yes, I'm ok Miroku" They meet eyes. Wait. Is that chemistry? "...Um... How's your head?" She touches the spot where he banged his head.

"Ah! Ooh!" He catches himself. Waves off the pain with a giggle. "I mean, It's fine. Ah...I'm good. Ha. I've got a thick skull." Looking up at Miroku and Sango, Olaf sais "I don't have a skull... Or bones." An awkwardness befall them. Breaking the silence Sango sais "So what do we do now" "Hu" Miroku replies. "Miroku, Kagome kicked us out and theres Koga's Ice Business" ""I don't know" Miroku replies, worry in his eyes.

"Don't worry about my Ice business, worry about Miroku's hair?!" sais Koga. "Excuse me? I just fell off a cliff. You should see your hair." Miroku sais. "No, I mean yours is turning white." Sango looks at Miroku's hair and gasps "Koga's rite Miroku, your hair is turning white" Shacked "What"

InuYasha walks over "It's because she struck you; isn't it?" "Kagome didn't mean it" Miroku sais defensivly "I never said that she did Miroku" " Miroku you need help. Now, come on." Sango sais and heads towards the sunset. Olaf follows "Okay! Where are we going?"

"To see my friends." Sango replies. Miroku catches up "What friends, Sango?" Looking at Miroku, Sango replies "When I was a kid, I lost my parents. Me and Kohaku had nowhere to go. We ended up lost in the woods, that's when I first saw Kilala. She took me and Kohaku to these people who took us in. There experts in magic and love" InuYasha snorts and sais "Love Experts?"

"I never new you lost your parents Sango" replies Miroku. "Don't worry about it Miroku. It was a long time ago. Now follow me, they can fix this" Sango sais then continues walking. "How do you know?" InuYasha asks. Sango looks at InuYasha and replies "...Because I've seen them do it before." Everyone fallows Sango as she leads them to her friends.

* * *

**There yas have it chapter 5. I want to say that i know that this story isnt like yous thought it would be like but this is how i want it. if yous dont like it then yous dont have to read it.**


	6. Chapter 6: Rock Trolls

**Chapter 6: Rock Trolls**

Kagome paces, distraught. She talks to herself. "Get it together. Control it. Don't feel. Don't feel. Don't FEEL!" She hears ice cracking. Stops. Looks around. She's left a sharp wake of ice spikes behind her on the floor. They grow up the wall, taking over the castle.

The Northern Lights are bright. Olaf stares at them in awe as he rides on Shippo's back with Kilala. Shippo is in his reindeer form. "Look, Shippo. The sky's awake." Behind Olaf and Shippo, Sango walks with Miroku. The others are behind them. Miroku shivers. "Are you cold?" asks Sango. "I'm ok Sango" Miroku brushes her worry aside. "No, you are not ok Miroku. I can tell your freezing" Sango sais in half worry and half anger.

Sango looks around "Come here Miroku" She pulls Miroku around a bend into a rock-lined pass. Steam vents, powered by the volcanic activity, dot the path. He holds her hands over one of them. "thanks Sango" Miroku said greatly.

They continue on the path, walking from vent to vent. Sango takes a deep breath "So, about my friends...well, I say friends, they're more like family... Anyway, when I was a kid, it was just me and Kohaku...until Kilala found me and they took us in." "They did?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah. I don't want to scare you, they can be a little bit inappropriate...and loud...very loud...they're also stubborn at times, and a little overbearing. And heavy. Really, really heavy." Sango said, a little nerves "But they're fine.. You'll get it. They mean well."

Miroku touches Sango's arm, reassuringly. "Sango, they sound wonderful." Sango smiles, she blushes a little. "Okay then..." Kilala jumps down from Shippo. Mustering the courage, Sango steps forward and with a wave of the arms announces- "Meet my family."

REVEAL: she's surrounded by rocks. "Hey, guys!" As Sango and Kilala move through the rocks, waving and greeting, Olaf and and the group stand frozen, dumbfounded.

Miroku sais to himself "...They're rocks."

Olaf sais "She's crazy. (covertly, to Miroku) I'll distract them while you run. (Loud and slow to a rock) Hi, Sango's family! It's nice to meet you! (quietly to Miroku) Miroku, because I love you, I insist you run. (to the rock) I understand you're love experts! (to Miroku) Why aren't you running?"

Miroku snaps out of his shock and sais "Sango? Are you ok?" Just then the rocks around him start rolling. Olaf lights up and chases the rocks, who surround Sango and unfold as trolls. A troll called Bulda sais "SANGO'S HOME!" all the other trolls say "Sango!" "Sango's home!" "It's been too long!" "Sango's home!"

Olaf jumps around all excitedly. "Sango's home." Everyone watches, shocked and confused. The trolls all want Sango's attention. One troll yanks him down with a boulder's strength. "Oh, lemme look at you!"

Sango smiles "It's great to see you all. But where's Grand Pabbie?"A kid troll sais "He's napping. But look, I grew a Mushroom." another troll kid said "And I earned my fire crystal." an older troll said "I passed a kidney stone."

Miroku still stares, confused, then realizes... "Trolls? They're trolls." Silence. All troll eyes turn to Miroku. Blink. Blink. Bulda sais excitedly "...She's brought a boy!" then the other trolls sais "She's brought a boy!"

Suddenly Miroku is surrounded by trolls. They body-surf/roll Miroku over to Sango. "What's going on?" Miroku asked. Sango replies "I've learned to just roll with it." Bulda climbs on top of her husband, Cliff, to get a good look at Miroku. She studies him like he's a piece of cattle.

"Let me see. Bright eyes. Working nose. Strong teeth. Yes, yes, yes. He'll do nicely for our Sango." "Wait. Oh. Um. No." Miroku sais. Sango also sais "You've got the wrong idea. That's not why I brought him here." Bulda sais to Miroku "What's the issue, dear? Why are you holding back from such a woman?"

Bulda starts to sing.

_Is it the_ _she_ _walks?_

_**(CLIFF)**_

_Or the_ _Queeny_ _way_ _she_ _talks?_

_**(Female troll 1)**_

_Or the pear-shaped, square-shaped_

_weirdness_ _of_ _her_ _feet?_

**(Male troll 1)**

_and_ _though_ _we know_ _she_ _washes well_

_She always_ _ends up sorta smelly._

_**(BULDA)**_

_But you'll never meet_ _a fella_ _who's_

_**(BULDA &amp; CLIFF)**_

_As sensitive and sweet._

_so_ _she's_ _a bit of a fixer upper,_

_so_ _she's_ _got a few flaws-_

_**(MALE 2)**_

_her_ _peculiar_ _brain, dear._

_**(MALE 3)**_

_her_ _thing for the_ _Nekomata_

_**(ALL TROLLS)**_

_That's outside a few of natures laws._

_so_ _she's_ _a bit of a fixer upper,_

_But this we're_ _certain_ _of-_

_You can fix this fixer upper_

_With a little bit of love._

Sango sais "Can we just stop talking about this?! We've got a real, actual problem here." Bulda , standing ontop of another troll sais "I'll say-" then to Miroku

_Is it the way that_ _she_ _runs scared?_

_**(CLIFF)**_

_Or that_ _she's_ _socially_ _impaired?_

_**(KID TROLL)**_

_Or that_ _she_ _use a sword _

_Better than a man?_

_**(MALE 1)**_

_Are you holding back your fondness_

_Due to_ _her_ _unwomanly_ _Brownness?_

_**(ALL TROLLS)**_

_Or the way she_ _covers up that_ _she's_

_The honest goods?_

_she's_ _just a bit of a fixer upper-_

_she's_ _got a couple_ _a' bugs._

Kilala scratches her self as Sango sais "No, I don't."

_her_ _isolation_

_Is confirmation_

_of_ _her_ _desperation_ _for healing hugs._

_so_ _she's_ _a bit of a fixer upper,_

_But we know what to do._

_The way to fix up this fixer upper_

_Is to fix_ _her_ _up with you._

The girl trolls sweep Miroku away. The boys take Sango. Sango sais to the male trolls "Enough! He's engaged to someone else. Okay?!"

The trolls beat. Blink. Blink. The boy trolls turn, huddle...

_**(MALE 1)**_

_So he's a bit of a fixer upper,_

_**(MALE 2)**_

_That's a minor thing._

_**(MALE 3)**_

_This quote_ _"Engagement"_

_Is a flex_ _arrangement._

_**(KID TROLL)**_

_And by the way, where's the fiance_

_**(ALL TROLLS)**_

_so he's a bit of a fixer upper,_

_his_ _brain's_ _a bit_ _betwixt._

_**(MALE TROLLS)**_

_Get the_ _fiance_

_Out of the way_

_And the whole thing will be fixed!_

Sango signs and puts her head in her hands. Bulda sings to Miroku,

_**(BULDA)**_

_We aren't saying you can change_ _her_

_'cause people_ _don't rilly change._

_We're only saying that_ _love's a force_

_That's powerful and strange._

_People make bad choices_

_if they're_ _mad or scared_ _or_

_stressed._

Miroku is taking in wat Bulda is saying (Singing) to him.

_**(BULDA)**_

_But throw a little love their way_

_**(FEMALE TROLLS)**_

_throw a little love their way_

_And you'll bring out their best!_

_True love brings out the beast!_

The trolls dress Miroku and Sango in moss, crystals and sticks. Miroku looks over at Sango. She actually looks shockingly beautiful dressed in moss, lit by shimmering crystals.

_**(ALL TROLLS)**_

_Everyone's a bit of a fixer upper,_

_That's what its all about_

_**(Male Troll 4)**_

_father,_

_**(FEMALE TROLL 2)**_

_sister,_

_**(KID BOY TROLL)**_

_brother_

_**(ALL TROLLS)**_

_We need each other_

_to raise us up_ _and around us out_

By this time Miroku and Sango are being ushered into a pit by the sheer force of numbers.

_Everyone's a bit of a fixer upper,_

_But when push comes to shove-_

_**(OLAF)**_

_The only fixer upper fixer that can_

_Fix a fixer upper is_

_**(ALL TROLLS)**_

_true_

_true_

_true_

_true_

_love_

During this last bit Sango and Miroku are looking at each other differently. Hmmm. Maybe those trolls are right? Sparks! Chemistry!. The troll priest walks up to them and sais "Do you, Sango, take Miroku to be your trollfully wedded-"

Miroku stops him "Wait, what?!". The troll priest looks at Miroku with a bored face "You're getting married."

_LOVE!_

Just then, Miroku collapses, to his knees, his moss cloak and stick hat falls off. Sango kneels down beside Miroku and InuYasha gets in the pit and helps Miroku to his feet. He's shivering something fierce. "He's as cold as ice." Sango sais, worried.

Just then Grand Pabbie pushes his way through the crowd. Trolls clear the way for Pabbie. He stops at the edge of the pit. "There's strange magic here!"

"Grand Pabbie!" Sango sais when she see's him. "Bring him to me, Sango." Sango and InuYasha helps to move Miroku closer to Grand Pabbie. Pabbie looks into his weak eyes and sais "Miroku, your life is in danger. There is ice in your heart, put there by your sister. If not removed, to solid ice will you freeze, forever." "What...? No." Miroku sais weakly.

"So remove it, Grand Pabbie." Sango sais urgently. "I can't. If it was her head, that would be easy. But only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart." "An act of true love?" replies Miroku.

Bulda sais googley, to her hubby "A true love's kiss, perhaps?" A bunch of trolls give each other kisses. Miroku shivers again, collapsing to the ground, InuYasha catches him. More of Miroku's hair turns white. "Miroku, we've got to get you back to Kikyo."

Still weak, Miroku could only say "..Kikyo."

Sango calls for Kilala and gets on, InuYasha puts Miroku on Kilala, behind Sango. "Come on, Olaf!" Sango sais and Kilala takes off with InuYasha running beside. Koga, Ayame and Shippo on Koga's shoulder runs behind Kilala. Olaf grabs Kilala's tail, rides with them. "I'm coming! Let's go kiss Kikyo! Who is this Kikyo?!"

* * *

**Another chapter done, there will be a few more chapters posted after this. I was able to get alot done.**

**Now I want to respond to some of the reviews I have gotten first from a guest**

-Are you three years old? You cannot spell "sence" or the word "says" and you do not put periods or any punctuation when people are speaking. And the plot makes 100 percent no cense- gah! You made me spell it wrong! And I think it would be funny if Sango was Kristoph and sense Miroku is "Ana" he'd get really Pervy to her. BUT I think your story is an okay 45 percent.

**I do have some probables with spelling as I have said in other stories I relie on spell check and Google with some of my spelling errors, but if anyone sees a spelling error please let me know where the spelling error is the proper way to spell the word.  
**

**I understand that not everyone will like or understand the way I write this story, but this is the way I want it.**

**The next review I want to replie to is**

-You're stubborn, aren't you? You're pig-headed. You're obstinate. You're inflexible. You're spoiled. You're bratty.

**Ok so you don't like the story but that dose not give you the rite to be rude to me. I did nothing wrong. If you don't like my story then don't read it, it's that simple.**

**And the last review I want to respond to is**

-rosetrang628

well great chapter, i knew it would either be inuyasha or miroku . but any way still i like the chap and can't wait for the next update soon!

**Thank you for your reviews, I have enjoyed what you have thought about this story. I hope you continue to enjoy this story.  
**


	7. Chapter 7: Storming The Ice Palace

**Chapter 7: Storming The Ice Palace**

Kikyo and the men tread cautiously towards the castle. "We are here to find King Miroku. Be on guard, but no harm is to come to the Princess. Do you understand?" Naraku's thugs exchange a look. Suddenly, a mass of snow rises from the ground behind Kikyo. It's Marshmallow, Kagome's snow guard.

"Go away!" sais Marshmallow and slams a fist inches from Kikyo. Hans deftly dodges out of the way. All of the guards take up arms against Marshmallow, who quickly knocks them over.

Marshmallow throws down a guard and his horse, who topple over Kikyo. Marshmallow raises his foot to stomp on Kikyo, but she barrel-rolls himself to safety.

Just then, Kagome peeks out the front doors. Naraku's two thugs see her. "The Princess" sais one and they charge up the stairs.

The guards burst through the ice doors. Kagome flees to the top floor of her palace. The guards pursue. They trap her on the top floor, raise their crossbows. Scared, Kagome sais "No. Please."

One of the thugs shoots an arrow right at Kagome. At the last moment she creates an ice wall. It stops the arrow, inches from her face. The thugs re-position to take another shot. "Stay away!" Kagome sais and shoots ice at the thugs. They duck out of the way and continue the attack. "Get her! Get her!" sais one of the thugs. Kagome fights for her life.

BACK OUTSIDE: Kikyo is nearly crushed by Marshmallow. She rolls away. Jumps to her feet. One of the guards slices Marshmallow's leg off with his sword. Kikyo takes the advantage and runs up the ice stairs. Marshmallow stumbles back, off balance. And falls off over the cliff, but not before striking Kikyo. Kikyo goes over the edge. Kikyo clings to the ice steps. The guards help her up and they rush into the ice palace.

Back in the palace Kagome is surrounded. It's do or die. In two swift moves, Kagome traps one thug in a cage of spikes that threaten his neck. The other she pushes back with a wall of ice...up against the balcony doors...which BURST and CRACK.

The balcony doors shatter. The thug is pushed to the edge. He's inches away from falling to his death. Kikyo and the guards run into the room. See the destruction and the thugs near death.

Kikyo calls to Kagome "Princess Kagome! Don't be the monster they fear you are." Kagome snaps out of her rage. She sees the men, frightened, moments from death. She stops. Kagome looks to Kikyo, overwhelmed, frightened. The wall retreats from the thug on the balcony. The ice spikes lower from the second thug's neck. He takes advantage and aims his crossbow at Kagome's back.

Seeing it. Kikyo runs and pushes the crossbow up just as the arrow releases. The arrow hits the ice chandelier, hanging directly above Kagome. The chandelier comes CRASHING DOWN. Kagome dives out of the way but she falls in the blast. All she see is ice smashing like glass, and all she hears is the sound of it shattering as she hits her head and passes out

Kagome's eyes flutter open. She sits up. She's surrounded by stone. She's in a dungeon. Kagome looks to the nearby window. Tries to rush to it. She's pulled taut by giant shackles that fit like iron gloves. She's chained to the wall. Kagome strains to looks out a window and she sees Arendelle outside, frozen solid and getting further buried under the ice and snow that is falling.

"No...What have I done?" Kikyo enters. She hangs a torch by the door. "Why did you bring me here?" asks Kagome. "I couldn't just let them kill you." replies Kikyo. "But I'm a danger to Arendelle. Get Miroku." "Miroku has not returned..." Kagome looks to the storm with worry.

"If you would just stop the winter, bring back summer...please." Kagome meets Kikyo's eyes, desperate. "Don't you see...I can't." Kikyo sees the sincerity in her eyes.

"You have to tell them to let me go." Kikyo walks to the door. She takes the torch. "I will do what I can."

She opens the door and leaves. Kagome, distraught, hears cracking. She looks down as her shackles begin to freeze over. The storm outside picks up.


	8. Chapter 8: The Betrayal

**Chapter 8: The Betrayal**

Kilala charges down the mountain with Sango and Miroku on her back. Olaf slides along beside them, penguin-style. Miroku shivers behind Sango. He's weakening. "Just hang in there Miroku." to Kilala "Come on, girl, faster!" They arrive at the walls of Arendelle.

Olaf slides past them, out of control. "I'll meet you guys at the castle!" "Stay out of sight, Olaf!" InuYasha calls after him "I will!" He disappears into the village streets. "Hello!" "Ah! It's alive!"

The group reaches the castle gates. The guards see them approaching. "it's King Miroku!" Kilala lowers to the ground outside the gates. Sango slides off, as InuYasha helps Miroku off of Kilala. Sango takes Miroku's left arm and InuYasha takes his right arm. Miroku looks at Sango and sais "...Are you g-gonna be okay?"

"Don't worry about me Miroku." Just then the castle gates open. Gerda, Kai, and a handmaid rush to help Miroku. "Miroku! Oh, you had us worried sick." said Gerda. "My King You are freezing." Kai exclaims. "You poor boy, you're freezing. Let's get you inside."

"Get Miroku warm and find Princess Kikyo, immediately." InuYasha sais to Kai. "We will. Thank you." As Gerda and Kai take Miroku into the palace, InuYasha follows. InuYasha stops just inside the gate and turns to Sango who is still out side the gate. "Sango, You coming?" he asks. Sango looks at Miroku being escorted into the palace, tears forming in her eyes "No, InuYasha. I'm not coming"

InuYasha looks at her with sympathy "Sango you know..." "No InuYasha. I...I can't. It will be best if I leave" Sango Interrupts InuYasha. InuYasha smiles sadly then turns around and goes to look for his parents.

Sango's heart breaks as the castle gates close on her. Ayame, Koga and Shippo remains silent, not knowing what to say. Kilala walks up to Sango and rubs her head on Sango's shoulder. Sango pats Kilala then she turns around and walks away from the castle and Miroku.

In the Castle library Kikyo stands with the dignitaries and guards. "I'm going back out to look for King Miroku." "You cannot risk going out there again." said Lord Drake. "If anything happens to him-" "If anything happens to the King, you are all Arendelle has left." said Lord Milorie.

Kikyo hesitates, realizing how much this kingdom has come to depend on her. Is she really all they have left? Just then the door opens and Gerda and Kai bring in Miroku. "She's in here. Princess Kikyo." said Kai. "Miroku." sais Kikyo. Kikyo rushes to Miroku. "You're so cold." Kikyo replies, worried.

Weak, but desperate, Miroku sais "Kikyo, you have to kiss me." "What?" "Now" Miroku tries to kiss Kikyo but is too weak. "We'll give you two some privacy." said Gerda. Everyone shuffles out, leaving Kikyo and Miroku alone.

"What happened out there?" Kikyo sais after everyone is out of the room. "Kagome struck me with her powers." Miroku said weakly. "You said she'd never hurt you." "I was wrong." Miroku crumbles, weak. "Miroku" Kikyo helps Miroku get to the couch.

Shivering more Miroku sais "She froze my heart and only an act of true love can save me.". Understanding what Miroku is saying, Kikyo replies "A true love's kiss." Miroku weakly holds Kikyo's cheek, Kikyo leans in slowly...gently, Then she stops.

"Oh, Miroku. If only there was someone out there who loved you." Kikyo said, with an evil glint to her eyes. "What?" Miroku asks, confused. Kikyo gets up, leaving him there. "...You said you did." Miroku continued.

Kikyo goes to the window and shuts the curtains. "As thirteenth in line in my own kingdom, I didn't stand a chance. I knew I'd have to marry into the throne somewhere-" Kikyo explains. Still confused Miroku asks "What are you talking about?"

Putting out the candles Kikyo continues "as heir, you were perfect. Even with you being a total pervert" "Kikyo?" "You were so desperate for love you were willing to marry me, just like that."

Kikyo crosses the room, grabs a pitcher of water from a table and goes to the fireplace. "I figured, after we married, I'd have to stage a little accident for Kagome, so that she could never have any kids and prevent any kids we have from ruling the kingdom."

Kikyo pours the water on the fireplace, putting out the fire. Miroku tries to stop him. He falls to the floor, weak. "Kikyo. No, stop." "But then she doomed herself, and you were dumb enough to go after her." "Please." Kikyo chuckles "All that's left now is to kill Kagome and bring back summer."

Kikyo approaches Miroku. "...You're no match for Kagome." Miroku sais to Kikyo with hatred. Kikyo bends down, takes his chin in her hand roughly. "No, you're no match for Kagome. I, on the other hand, am the hero who is going to save Arendelle from destruction."

Miroku wrenches his face out of Kikyo's hands. With anger in his eyes and face Miroku sais "You won't get away with this." Kikyo rises and crosses to the door and opens it, before leaving she looks at him and sais "Oh, I already have."

Kikyo leaves and shuts her in, locking the door. Miroku struggles to the door, yanks on the locked handle. Hoarse and weak Miroku sais "Please, somebody help." The rest of his hair turns white and he crumbles to the floor.

In the council Chamber, Naraku looks out the window at the growing snowstorm. He rubs his arms and shivers. "It's getting colder by the minute. If we don't do something soon, we'll all freeze to death."

Kikyo comes in, putting on her most distraught face. "Princess Kikyo" sais Lord Milorie. "King Miroku is...dead." Kikyo sais with grief. Meany people in the room sais "What...?" "No..." "Mon dieu." Kikyo stumbles, weak with grief. The men help her to a chair. "What happened to her?" Naraku asked.

"He was killed by Princess Kagome." Kikyo sais, with tears in her eyes. "His own sister." Naraku sais in shock. Really putting it on, Kikyo sais "At least we got to say our marriage vows...before He died in my arms." Kikyo hides her head in her hands in a brilliant display of teary grief.

"There can be no doubt now; Princess Kagome is a monster and we are all in grave danger." Lord Milorie sais "Princess Kikyo, Arendelle looks to You." Kikyo nods; she knows what she's being asked to do, and she'll do it with the perfect amount of authority and gravitas. "With a heavy heart, I charge Princess Kagome of Arendelle with treason and sentence her to death."

Back In the dungeon the cell ices over. Kagome looks out at the storm that is devastating Arendelle, then hears the guards approaching. "She's dangerous. Move quickly and with resolve." said one of the guards.

Kagome pulls at her shackles. They crack. Just as the door busts open, the weight of the ice crumbles the walls. The men duck out of the way. Kikyo pushes her way into the room...sees...

The back wall is blown open. Broken shackles rest on the floor. Kagome is gone.


	9. Chapter 9: True Love

**Chapter 9: True Love**

Sango heads into the mountains. Kilala (in her big form) lags behind, not wanting to follow. She looks back at the kingdom, then shakes her head. Enough. She runs past Sango. Stops and turns to face her. She softly growls.

"What is it, Kilala?" Sango asks. Kilala nudges Sango with her head. "Hey, watch it. What's wrong with you?" Kilala snorts with more conviction, moos, brays. Avoiding her, Sango sais "...I don't understand you when you act like that."

Sango tries to walk on ahead, but Kilala uses her head to lift Sango off the ground. "Ah! Stop it! Put me down!" Kilala drops him hard then "yells" at her once more. "No, Kilala! We're not going back!" Kilala shakes her head, angrily. "She's with her true love." Kilala makes an "of-course-she-isn't" face. Sango gets it; she's made her point.

"Uhh Sango, you might want to take a look" Ayame sais. Just then the wind picks up. Sango looks back at the kingdom. Sees a violent winter storm swirling over the castle. Sharp ice claws its way up the castle, encasing it.

"Miroku" Without hesitating, She dashes back down the mountain. Kilala runs after her, catches up. Sango jumps onto her back. Koga, Ayame and Shippo follow right behind Sango.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MIROKU IS DEAD" InuYasha yelled at Gerda. Wiping her eyes she replies "Princess Kikyo said that King Miroku died before she could do anything". InuYasha punches a hole in the nerest wall. "At least there will be justice" said Lord Drake. InuYasha looks at him "what do you mean 'justice'?"

"Princess Kikyo has charged Princess Kagome with treason and centenced her to death" InuYasha had Lord Drake up against the wall by his neck. "Princess Kikyo dose not have the authority to do such a thing" "King Miroku left Princess Kikyo in charge when he left to find his sister" Lord Drake said.

InuYasha let him drop to the floor. "Kagome would never kill Miroku intencualy. It was an accident" "there is nothing you can do" said Naraku. InuYasha glared at him "there is no wat that Kikyo will be able to capture Kagome, the least of all kill her" "Princess Kagome was captured and imprisoned in the castle dungeon" Naraku replied, an evil smile on his face.

InuYasha throws Naraku against a wall and punches him in the face repeatedly, letting him drop in a bloody mess InuYasha runs to the dungeon where he finds a cell completely covered in ice, shackles broken and a wall broken. InuYasha runs out into the blizzered '_Kagome you better be alive_'.

Back in the library Miroku shivers by the door. He looks up to see ice overtaking the ceiling. The door handle suddenly jiggles. Stops. Jiggles again. Barely a whisper Miroku sais "Help." Click the door swings open. Miroku sees a carrot in the lock and hear a giggle of victory. Olaf takes the carrot, puts it back on his face. Then he sees Miroku lying there.

"Miroku. Oh no." He runs to the fireplace. Throws in some fresh wood, including one of his own arms, which he quickly rescues, before striking a match and relighting the fire. "Olaf? Olaf. Get away from there." Miroku crawls toward Olaf.

"Whoa! So this is heat... I love it." He reaches a twig finger toward the flames. It catches on fire. "Ooh! But don't touch it!" He shakes the flame out, as he rushes over to help Miroku to the fire.

"So, where's Kikyo? What happened to your kiss?" Olaf asked as Miroku sat by the fire. "I was wrong about her. It wasn't true love." with confused innocence Olaf sais "Huh. But we ran all the way here?" "Please Olaf, you can't stay here; you'll melt." Miroku sais, trying to save Olaf.

"I am not leaving here until we find some other act of true love to save you." Olaf sais determundly, and sits down behind him, stubbornly. Leans back against Miroku and thinks. "...Do you happen to have any ideas?" Olaf asked after a few moments.

"I don't even know what love is." Miroku replies. Confident, Olaf sais "That's okay, I do..." Olaf hops back up and puts a soothing hand on his shoulder. "Love is...putting someone else's needs before yours, like, you know, how Sango brought you back here to Kikyo and left you forever."

Surprised Miroku sais "...Sango loves me?", also surprised Olaf replies "Wow, you really don't know anything about love, do you?" His face starts to melt. "Olaf, you're melting." Sweet and reassuring Olaf sais "Some people are worth melting for."

But then...his face REALLY melts. He panics, pushes the snow back in place. "Just maybe not right this second." Suddenly, the window blows open, cold wind sweeps in. "Don't worry, I've got it!" Olaf flitters to the window. He pulls one panel of it shut but struggles with the second panel.

Determined, Olaf sais "We're going to get through-" getting detracted "Oh, wait. Hang on. I'm getting something." He breaks an icicle off the window, uses it as a telescope and sees... Sango and Kilala running back down the mountain. "It's Sango and Kilala! They're coming back this way."

Looking up at Olaf "...They-they are?" Miroku sais. Continuing to look through his Icecicle telescope Olaf sais " Wow, she's really moving fast. Huh... I guess I was wrong. I guess Sango doesn't love you enough to leave you behind."

Miroku tries to get to his feet. "Help me up, Olaf. Please." He hurries over, tumbling over the couch, knocking over the chess set and water jugs. "No, no, no, no, no. You need to stay by the fire and keep warm."

"I need to get to Sango." Miroku sais, determined. Clueless, Olaf asks " Why...?" realizing what Miroku means "Oh, oh, oh, I know why." He hops around in an excited display of hope. "There's your act of true love, right there, riding across the fjords valiantly to save the one she loves! Come on!"

The walls crack under the ice pressure. "Look out!" Olaf warns. They rush out the room just as the ceiling collapses. Miroku and Olaf struggle down the hall. Ice spikes grow and block their path. "We're trapped." Olaf sais, scared. Anna looks around desperately for a way out.

Kagome runs, but is nearly blinded by the snow and wind.

Miroku and Olaf bust open a window. The storm is so strong it sweeps the window panes away. "Slide, Miroku." It's a long, snowy way down. But what choice do they have? They slide down the iced-covered building.

Miroku arrives at the bottom, weak but uninjured. Olaf gathers snow along the way. He arrives at the bottom as a giant snowball. "We made it!" He shakes off the extra snow as Miroku struggles to his feet.

Sango and Kilala bound off the mountain and sprint across the frozen fjord waters and right into the heart of the storm with Koga, Ayame and Shippo behind her. Its white-out wind pushes them back. But they fight through. "Come on, girl, faster."

Miroku and Olaf reach the shore of the fjords. "Sango!"Miroku yells. The wind lifts Olaf up and pulls him apart. He goes swirling off into the storm. "Keep going, Miroku!" Miroku struggles on. "Sango!"

Sango rides Kilala past cracking, frozen ships. Kilala struggles over the uneven surface. "Come on! Come on!" Suddenly, a mangled ship, risen by ice, capsizes over them. They give it all they've got as debris falls all around them and the mast shatters. They make it past just as the entire ship slams down and cracks the thick ice beneath their feet.

The ice opens up. Kilala bravely jumps over a gap. But it's too wide. She bucks Sango to safety, but lands in the freezing water and disappears below. "Kilala? Kilala!"

At first there's nothing but the wind and the tumbling icy water. But suddenly, Kilala surfaces and claws her way to a floating ice chunk. She calls out, signalling for Sango to go on. "Well get Kilala to safety, you go find Miroku" Koga sais. Sango nods and runs toward the castle.

Miroku moves blindly across the fjord. Miroku's hands frost over an icy blue. He stumbles on, determined. But he's running out of time. He clutches his chest. The color in his eyes fades, the inevitable is coming.

Sango, lost in the white-out, doesn't know which way to turn. But then she hears a faint- "Sango" "Miroku...? Miroku!" Sango calls out.

Kagome struggles through her own storm, but the fear is consuming her. A dark shadow approaches. It's Kikyo. "Kagome. You can't run from this!" Kagome backs away from her. "...Just take care of my brother".

"Your brother? He returned from the mountain weak and cold. He said you froze his heart." shocked Kagome replies"What? No." "I tried to save him, but it was too late. His skin was ice. His hair turned white..." Kagome's face sinks as she realizes what she has done. "Your brother is dead... because of you."

Kagome drops to her knees, emotionally broken. And with that, the swirling storm suddenly stops. The snow freezes mid-air, hangs suspended, trapped in grief.

Citizens and dignitaries rush to the wall's edge and look out to see...

Miroku, barely able to move but now able to see across the fjords to... "Sango" "Miroku"

Miroku pushes on towards Sango. She runs top speed towards him. There's still a lot of fjord to cross, but Sango is giving it all she's got. She's going to make it.

But then, Miroku hears the sound of a sword being drawn from its scabbard. He turns and sees Kikyo, behind Kagome, as she raises her sword over her head. "Kagome."

Miroku looks back at Sango as she runs for him. He gives her a longing look, but then turns away from her and then...

Using all of his remaining strength, as Kikyo brings her sword down, Miroku throws himself in front of Kagome. "No!"

In that instant, Miroku freezes to solid ice. The sword hits him instead of Kagome. The sword shatters completely. The force of it sends Kikyo flying back and knocks her out.

"Miroku!" Kagome rushes to Miroku and touches her brother's frozen face. "Oh, Miroku...no...no, please no." Olaf walks up and sees Miroku, frozen. Confused and sag he sais "Miroku?"

Kagome hugs Miroku and cries.

Sango watches in shocked despair. Kilala steps up to her side with Ayame, Koga and Shippo. InuYasha runs towards Kagome but stops when he sees Miroku, frozen. Citizens and dignitaries on the castle walls bow their heads. All of Arendelle is joined in somber silence.

But then, Miroku warms. He begins to thaw. Olaf looks up and gasps. Sango and Kilala notice, light up.

Miroku bends his arm and embraces Kagome. "Wha-? Miroku?" Miroku opens his eyes. He smiles at Kagome, relieved. "Oh, Kagome." They embrace. "...You sacrificed yourself for me?" Kagome sais, when they break the hug. Still weak but with care Miroku replies "...I love you."

Olaf realizes what's happened. He's so excited about it, he lifts his head right off his body and exclaims- "An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart."

Processing wat Olaf just "Love...will thaw..." then realizing "Love... Of course." Kagome looks at Miroku with confidence. "Kagome?" Miroku asks. "Love" Kagome replies. Miroku continues to look at Kagome confused till...

Kagome lifts her arms, and the ground shakes and cracks. The ice and snow breaks away and rises high into the air. Beneath their feet the bow of a ship thaws. The entire fjord melts and other boats right themselves. The villagers come out to see the warmth returning.

In one final wave, Kagome draws all of the snow into a giant snowflake in the sky, then waves it away, leaving only a warm summer day. "I knew you could do it." Miroku said as he places his hand on her shoulder.

Melting, good-naturedly Olaf sais " Hands down, this is the best day of my life...and quite possibly the last."

"Oh, Olaf. Hang on, little guy." Kagome waves her hand and surrounds Olaf with a swirl of cold air. He refreezes. Above his head she leaves a little, perpetually-snowing storm cloud. Olaf loves it. "Hey, my own personal flurry."

Miroku and InuYasha sees Kikyo trying to get to her feet. They marches toward him, prepared for a fight. But Sango and Kagome puts up a hand and stops them. They walk over to Kikyo.

Kikyo stands up to see Kagome and Sango in front of her "You trick my brother into loving you" Kagome starts. "You planed on stealing his Kingdom" Sango adds. "You just let Miroku freeze" Kagome continues. "And you tried to kill Kagome" Sango adds. They both grab Kikyo and punches her in the face. "Ah! Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Kikyo falls overboard.

Kagome comes over to Miroku and hugs him. Over her shoulder, Sango meets Miroku's eyes. He smiles brighter, happy.

* * *

**Well that is it for now. I can't promise when the last chapter will be finished, I'm having some probables with the ending. But I will post as soon as I finish it. Hope yous have enjoyed this story so far.**


End file.
